To Dream Again part 2
by mischy22
Summary: This continues 6 years after the end of the last story. And will focus on Terrielle and Witch. Rating T for now but I may have to change it to M later. I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Disclaimer the name and places do not belong to me for they belong to the work of the Black Jewels by Ann Bishop. **

**R&R is always helpful other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Arachna

Daemon sat back on his heels and rubbed his face. He had been coming here every month for the past 11 years to work on this web. In that time several queens and black widows that could be trusted had came here as well to add to the web. This was a gift for Jaenelle if she ever should need it. A web that would destroy the taint and keep all others safe. She wouldn't lose her black jewels when she triggered this web. The demon dead family members wouldn't fade into the dark. And he wouldn't lose three months of not seeing her.

He blew out a sigh. This web wasn't needed yet but it was complete and that was something to be thankful for. However the strain of placing these last few strands to the web had taken their tool. He could feel the strain on his chalice as he worked adding threads that were at his furthest reach of black jewel strength. He could feel his jewels draining too near the point of breaking… but he would heal. It would be years before this web would be used and he had more than enough time to ready his body for the back lash that would be felt by so many.

Jaenelle of course would feel some of it but most of the backlash would be spared out over those who had created the web… and the ones who had already passed on were now the threads that would save the innocent.

A faint smile formed on his lips. Only one more command was to be given to this web and that one couldn't be added till it was time.

* * *

Kealeer, Dhemlan

Daemon yawned as he entered the Hall and stopped as soon as he saw her. Her blond hair draped down her back stopping at her waist. Her overhauls stained with grass and dirt… but it was her eyes … her sapphire eyes… that had forced him to stop rather than embracing her in a hug. Puzzled he asked, "Something wrong sweetheart."

"Wrong? You're the one that looks like a walking corpse and your asking me if something is wrong!" The words were lightly spoken but concern and anger were still there.

Shit. He had always been so careful not to damage his body so that she would worry when he left on these monthly trips. Had always been so careful to make sure he took care of the flesh… until now. "I didn't realize how much this trip took out of me. I'm sorry darling. I promise nothing more than eating and sleeping for…"

"Two weeks. You do nothing for Two weeks Prince."

"Lady I was only gone…"

"Two weeks. You said you would be gone a week. One damn week and I agreed since you said this would be the last time… But you were gone Two. And I want to know why." She had started out as a pissed off queen and somewhere by the end she was a pissed off Witch.

He swallowed hard. Two weeks? Mother night no wonder she was pissed. "I hadn't realized that I was gone that long."

"Now you do." The anger hadn't left her eyes yet but there was no midnight in the voice. "Lucivar will be down in a moment to make sure you get your ass into a bed before you fall over. And after I speak to Karla about making sure you didn't damage anything I'll be in."

"You're not going to see for yourself?" Interesting. Scary but interesting.

The midnight returned to her voice, "That, Prince, would be unwise."

A long whistle came from the stairway, "So am I helping with the healing or throttling him befor needing to be healed?"

*Shut up prick.*

Lucivar grinned. *we'll talk after we're up stairs.* then he closed the link and waited for Jaenelle's answer.

"Neither. Right now he gets to bed and will be seen by Karla. And if she finds anything actually wrong with him then you can kick his ass from one side of Kealeer to the other and back again… before … anything gets healed."

He had meant it as a joke and the fact that she just made that suggestion so close to an order he was not about to say anything else till he got his brainless brother tucked away in a warm bed.

He didn't need help walking but was not about to protest when he felt Lucivar lift him from the ground… or at least not until they were away from the female temper.

"Put me down Prick."

"Do you even realize that you weigh less than half of what you did two weeks ago? Furthermore aren't you even wondering why I'm here instead of being at home with my pregnant wife… who by the way is due any damn day now?"

Shit. Lucivar wouldn't have came unless his Queen commanded it. He flinched as he asked, "So why are you here?"

"I was giving you till night fall before I went to find you."

Damn, he was in trouble this time. "How pissed is father?"

"Boyo, father quit being pissed three days ago. But the High Lord has been preparing a blistering lecture that will be delivered in the bowls of Hell since it is not for delicate ears of our Queen."

"Any chance I can go back …"

"If you dare say where you were… I'll kick your ass now."

And with that he stopped talking.

Getting comfortable in the bed he watched Lucivar glare at him. "Are you going to stand there till a queen tells you to leave?"

With a snarl Lucivar said, "I'll stand here until Karla decides if you need your ass kicked or not."

It was then she rushed into the room. her normally blond hair was still spiked and sticking up on end but it was no longer anywhere near blond.

"Blue hair suits you my dear."

"I'll fix it." She said tartly then in a more stern voice she added, "You better have a good reason that you look like shit."

Well here was one of the few people that he could tell and she wouldn't get pissed at him… he hoped… "It's done."

"It's…" Karla froze and happy excitement took over "Done! ... It's done. Damn it Sadi if you would have said something I would have went with you."

Lucivar coughed to get their attention, "What's done? And does it have to do with my brother looking like a corpse?"

Gold eyes locked with Ice blue… for too long neither moved until Daemon said, "If I tell you it must not get back to Witch."

"Tell me and I promise I won't find out where you were and take the darling there with me."

Daemon crossed his arms, "Prick, if you think you'll find what you're looking for… go right ahead."

His mind raced. It had been years since Daemon used that tone of voice… and the last time he did… he shivered. 'No matter how hard I look I won't find it, will I?"

"Nope. In fact Witch could search and still never find it." Daemon paused, "I knew who I had to hide my gift from and what I needed to do in order to protect it. So if you want to go look I'll even tell you where."

And he would walk right into his own death. Of that he was sure. "In that case I think I'll find out when you tell the lady about it."

"Good choice. Daemon agreed.

Karla nodded, "Since I know I won't bother searching for wounds that aren't there… But I recommend large meals followed by light snacks for the first few days… and sleep in between eating. Then in a week or two you can start working out again." Then to Lucivar, "Come on lets go see your wife before she starts to worry."

"And why would she worry. She knows I'm here with Cat?"

"Because you wouldn't have tore out of the house leaving her with nothing more than a pup to look after her unless there was a reason."

* * *

He had just fallen to sleep when he felt the bed shift next to him. "Sweetheart?" he didn't open his eyes when he knew who it was.

"Karla told me that you using this much of your strength was necessary and that I have no right to get mad. However until I know what you did and why I'm not going to be pleased with it."

"Darling have I ever done anything to make you doubt me in the last 11 years?"

"Daemon… what does that…"

"Just answer me."

"No. you have not done anything except protect me and my friends where you could. Sometimes doing things that no one agreed with until after the fact." She paused then asked, "is that one of those times that until after this … whatever it is… is over the family and my first circle will have to grit their teeth until the dust settles?"

"In part… yes." Daemon allowed himself to relax for a few brief minutes before adding, "Do you remember the web I showed you when you were six?"

"You know I do."

"What I did is so I can let that web go. I haven't been able to and the weight of it wears me down. But now I can."

Jaenelle nodded. "in that case I'll tell papa that he can't yell at you about this. But Daemon the next time you do something that cracks your chalice… even one small crack… I won't stop him."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucivar made himself comfortable inside the web coach while Karla looked over her notes from the spell that had turned her hair blue. "I could have rode the gray winds quicker with you then in this damn coach."

"Ah uh."

"Hell I could have driven the coach myself and it wouldn't take as long."

Karla glanced up from the parchment and amusement filled her eyes. But she only said, "Ah uh."

Now beyond annoyed Lucivar snapped, "They next time you say ah uh I'm going to bend you aver my knee."

"Darling you're only pissy because you're not allowed to throttle Daemon."

"I. Am. Not. Pissy."

A wicked smile bloomed on her face. "Kiss. Kiss."

Damn it to Hell she was annoying. "So why is your hair blue." Not that he cared but he was not about to sit there and let her have the last word first.

"Just so we are clear, Prince. Your dear cousin Morton also has blue hair and it will stay that way till I decide otherwise."

My cousin? When did he become my cousin? First circle brother he could handle. Then again the High Lord did raise Karla so in a roundabout way Karla was his sister so Morton was in a way his cousin. But that didn't explain why today Morton was his cousin and not hers. "Alright… so why do you both have blue hair?"

"Because the pain in the ass started talking to me when I was reaching for the color powder and made me pour the wrong color."

He was going to hate himself for asking, but, "So what color was your hair suppose to be?"

"Rose said that red… like the twins… not like a flower red… mind you would look good on me."

Well hell at least now she looked uncomfortable. "I see."

"And it would have too if Morton hadn't walked in on me."

There were tears in her voice which meant some ass… who happened to be family… had said something to diminish her joy. In a growl he asked, "So how do I get to grind into a mushy pulp?"

Karla jumped. She didn't mean to wake the Warlord Prince side of his nature. "No one."

_Ah uh. If you want to believe that witchling you go right ahead. _Not that he was going to tell her that. Oh no he wasn't … not when she might warn the expecting brother… or cousin… in this matter that he was looking for him.

* * *

Askavi, Ebon Rih

As the coach landed on the official landing web a scream pulsated through the mountain sending any amount of control Lucivar usually had plummeting away to only hot rage was left in its place.

Karla grabbed his arm, with her right hand, just before he bolted to where the scream had come from. Tartly she said, "It was Marian."

He knew that. There was no other damn female in his damn house that would have screamed. The fact that she was screaming…" Let me go, damn you. Marian needs…"

"A healer. Marian needs me Prince and not some overbearing Warlord Prince who is dancing on knife edge."

He shifted enough to actually look at her then turned back to the eyrie. "The baby?"

A nod was all it took to launch himself and Karla into the air. Landing just a step or two from the doorway he pulled Karla into the house. With his larger stride she nearly had to run to keep up. A few turns and he found his wife in bed… another woman towering over her.

It took longer than it should have to know this woman… longer then it should have to know that she was the court healer for Raida's queen. In fact he didn't realize it till Karla spoke.

"Greetings sister."

"Lady Karla." Then she turned and looked ready to throttle someone. "If your going to stand there with that much tamper Prince then you can leave."

Hiding a grin behind her hand, "Lucivar why don't you tell the family that the little bundle is coming. They should have enough time get here before it does."

"Oh go on you … pain in the ass… it's your fault… Ahhhhh." As Marain screamed he backed out of the room and closed the door. What had he done?

* * *

The Hall

Jaenelle shook Daemon a wake, "Daemon you have to wake you now."

"Wh-what? He didn't mean to fall that deeply asleep then again he hadn't asked what was in the tonic that Gabrielle had handed him either.

"Come one. Marian is having the baby."

Shit. If hadn't gotten himself home when he did then Lucivar would have missed it… and would have killed him. "I'm up." He swung his legs out from under the sheet thankful that he had fallen into be still dressed.

"You can change in the coach. Papa will drive it." Now standing by the door Jaenelle said more sternly, "Move it, Prince."

Bossy healer he decided and if he took and more time she would leave him there.

* * *

Askavi, Ebon Rih

Lucivar was pacing inside the main living room when he family arrived. He looked sick. His face was ashen and his hands shook. "Cat?" the question if Marian was going to be alright weighed on that one word.

"Your wife is fine, Lucivar. Now if you'll excuses me I'll go see if wants you right now."

Want him? He was the cause of her pain. What in the Hell would she want him?

Saetan bit back a smile. He knew how this was. Hell he had been through it three times and had been just as scared each of those times. "She'll be fine." He offered.

"Fine? She will not be fine. Damn it woman don't scream like that and be fine."

Daemon glided over to his brother and did something that he knew his wife would kick his ass for later… the soothing webs rapped abound his brother like a warm blanket. Softly he murmured, "She'll be fine prick."

When Jaenelle bounced out of the hallway a moment later she scowled at Daemon then too calmly told Lucivar, "She's asking for you." She waited till he was down the hall and in the room before she growled, "What part of no craft do you fail to understand, Prince."

"Would you rather him on the verge of breaking… Because he was _Lady_… And I know my brother he would have fought any web from anyone else including you."

Her mouth hung open for far too long before she turned, "Brainless, pain the ass, males."

"You could have asked me, namesake."

Daemon turned to his father, "I meant what I said… Hell he fighting me. And the only reason I was able to wrap that web around him to start with was because I went behind his inner barriers instead if asking him to open them. And before you start to snarl about that…. I did ask him." _I just didn't wait for a response_.

Well he couldn't do anything for one son… at least not until the little bundle was born but he could… Saetan pushed Daemon into a chair. "And you'll keep your ass there till I tell you otherwise."

Nothing he could do but agree, "Yes father."

"You mean that as much as you did when you were young. Maybe less." Saetan glared then smiled, "But my dear namesake, Manny isn't here to sneak you nutcakes and milk when I'm not looking."

"No I suppose she's not." Or at least not yet. After all Holt had left for Tersa's cabin before they had left in the coach that Beale and driven.


	3. Chapter 3

Askavi, Ebon Rih

It was near day break when happy cries from a newborn baby echoed through the eyrie. A few moments later Lucivar appeared in the living room holding a small bundle of blue. A smile ran across his face nearly from ear to ear. When he looked at Daemon he said, "Marian wanted you to see the baby before you were tucked in bed."

"Ah, and does my nephew have a name."

Lucivar shook his head, "Haven't decided yet on the first name. But we did decided that his sur- names were going to be Yaslana- SaDiablo."

"Of course they are." Daemon snorted. Why would it be anything else? "Here give me his before my wife remembers that I'm supposed to be resting."

"Careful with his wings. Cat said their delicate at this stage." He just didn't understand how they could be delicate now and not be later.

"All babies are delicate right after birth, Prick. Not just Eyriens." Daemon took his bundle of nephew and sat back down in the chair before his father decided that he was going to help him back into it.

The baby smelled clean… the scent of powder on the skin and strength from his inner web. "You're going to be a little beast when you find your legs." Daemon mumbled under his breath.

Lucivar and Saetan we quietly talking. Discussing possible names among themselves When Daemon yawned, "Does someone want to take Daemonar before I fall asleep with him?"

Lucivar blinked and almost asked who, when Saetan coughed, "Namesake, shouldn't the parents name the baby?"

Looking back down at the baby who was all too content he spoke dryly, "Since when is a black widow not allowed to name a child?"

Lucivar swallowed. He didn't expect Daemon to name his son. But then again Jaenelle seemed pleased that he was to be the first hold the child besides the parents. In fact she had insisted. "That is the perfect name, bastard."

"Yeah and I'll try to remember that when he finds his legs."

Lucivar shifted then crossed his arms, "Is there something I should know… about… MY son?"

"Mmmm." Daemon glanced back to the baby, "Ask me in about a hundred years." Then he got to his feet and handed the baby to the High Lord. "I'm going to find a bed, unless you want to play snip and snarl."

Since Daemon looked ready to fall over Lucivar shook his head, "Marian has a room made up for you two doors down from mine." He paused, "Is there a reason that my wife decided that you needed a room that close to mine?"

"My darling Prince, She's your wife. How the Hell am I to know what she does?"

Right. Lucivar rolled his eyes. "I suppose Jaenelle will wake you when she's ready to leave.

* * *

Daemon had fallen asleep when…

_The ground that should be green with new growth was arid and filled with dusty dirt. Trees stood bare across the land that should be forest. Their bark marred in black streaks from fire and lightning. _

_A single body laid at his feet. The stomach cut open from navel to below the juncture of the legs. It's wrist … burns from …rope? … circled them. Wings broken and mangled… And the face…._

"Lucivar!" Daemon woke screaming. His heart pounding in his chest heard enough to break bones.

* * *

Lucivar rushed in his war blade in one hand and the baby in the other. His eyes scanned the room. Nothing there except his brother who's eye were to wide and looking much too sick. "Damn it bastard…"

Daemon saw his brother then was standing all too quickly before him. His eyes scanned his brother's body as physic tendrils searched what his eyes couldn't see. His hand placed on either side of Lucivar's head for too long before he fell back on the bed.

A basin somehow got shoved between his feet just before he became thoroughly sick.

"What in the hell?" Jaenelle shoved herself into the room pushing both the High Lord and Lucivar out of the way.

"That's what I want to know." Lucivar growled.

"Namesake?" he had an idea what this was about but wanted to make sure.

After too long Daemon looked up. Jaenelle was stroking g his back offering comfort and the males of the family were watching him all too closely.

He locked eyes with his brother and nearly gasping for air said, "You and your family are going to the Hall."

"Bastard I don't know…"

"What part of that sounded like a suggestion, Prince."

Jaenelle spoke softly. There was very few things that could spook Daemon enough to wake like this… and all of them didn't bode well for anyone else, "Daemon, what did you see?"

He shook his head, "Not now Lady. Not now."

Lady not sweetheart. He needed his queen not his friend or lover. "I'll see that Marian is ready to travel within the hour. If that is alright?"

"Fine darling, but he…" He pointed at Lucivar, "Doesn't leave my sight."

Lucivar swallowed, but didn't say anything till Jaenelle slipped past him. "Do you want to tell me what this about?"

"Not again. I am not doing this again."

Saetan glanced at Lucivar who shrugged. Then knelt down in front of his other son and saw his eye. Cloudy and locked on something that only he could see. "Namesake… Look at me."

Slowly his eyes cleared.

"What are you not doing again?"

Daemon looked puzzled… much too obvious that he didn't remember saying that. "Father?"

So much of a boy pleading for help in that one word. So much of a man caught in the twisted kingdom. "Come on boyo let's get you settled in the coach."

He twisted till Saetan let him go, "Lucivar…"

"Is coming to. And he's bring the baby…" Saetan gave his Eyrien son a look that told him to agree. "Aren't you Lucivar?"

"I would love to go rest inside the coach."

As he got to his feet Daemon grabbed for the baby. "I'll make this right. I promise."

Lucivar hung back till he was sure Daemon wouldn't hear, "Mind telling me what happen."

"I don't know… but whatever it is sent him to the twisted kingdom." Saetan paused, "He didn't break his chalice but he's not stable either.

"Yeah, I got that." Lucivar sighed, "You're going to find out what he saw… right?"

"If I don't Jaenelle will."

"In that case lets go get me tucked into the damn coach before Daemon starts fretting."

Saetan snorted, "Boyo I doubt Daemon will start fretting as long as he has your son."

"Mother night. Daemon wouldn't…." hold his son hostage… no Daemon wouldn't but the Sadist would.


	4. Chapter 4

R&R always welcomeDaemon was tucked into the coach's private room and resting on the small bed when both Saetan and Lucivar made there was to it.

"He didn't even wait to see if I would come."

Saetan gave his son a bland look, "He has your son, why wouldn't you."

_Because I know he would never harm a child._ And he was not going to tell his father that. Not when he would receive a good whack upside the head. "Maybe I should go help the ladies?"

A black shield fell down around the main compartment. A silent command from his father that he was not going anywhere. "Since when is _my_ eyrie not safe?"

"Since your brother decided to take a side trip to the twisted kingdom and is using you as tether to this side of sanity."

Well that made him feel better. "He does know that Marian needs rest… doesn't he?"

Saetan took a seat, "I'm sure Jaenelle will remind him one he's stable enough to hear it."

Lucivar paced the small isle and waited till the door snapped open. The shield fell as it did. Karla entered first, "Well hell if I would have known we would be taking Marian to the Hall this soon after delivery we would have packed her up last night."

Marian looked beyond tired yet still riled up, "Where's my baby?"

Lucivar looked sheepish, "Daemon has him." He shrugged then added, "You were sleeping before but… He named our son."

"Well good for him… I still get to whack him in the head."

_Better him then me_. Lucivar thought but otherwise didn't say anything. "Do you need anything sweetheart."

She bared her teeth and snarled, "What do you think?"

Ah hell. Where was the good natured, loving calm hearth witch that he married?

"Marian, This isn't Lucivar's doing. Or at least it better not be." Jaenelle came up behind her. Then to Lucivar, "I need to see you upstairs. Karla you too."

* * *

Once upstairs Jaenelle snapped," What in the hell happen for Daemon to be pushed into the twisted Kingdom?"

Pushed not walked. Not a side trip… but pushed.

"Father thinks it was dream." Or vision… hell no one really knew what it was.

"Oh does he?" She paced. "Since you are what he's focusing on… you get to keep him calm… and before you ask how… I don't care if you have to sleep in his damn room with him. Until I find out what in the Hell is going on _you_ do nothing to upset him."

Shit. No wiggle room for this one. "Can I remind him that I do wear a dark Jewel and know how to take care of myself?"

Witch took a step on air till she was nose to nose with him. "You will do nothing to upset him."

"Lady, you're not supposed to be using craft." Karla spoke very calmly in a voice that was every bit a healer's tone.

"Air walking is not craft sister… or at least not for me. But you are right." Then back to Lucivar, "Daemon doesn't know yet and till he's stable I would like to keep it that way."

Pregnant when the Hell did that happen? And that was not something he could ask… Yet. "He's going to throttle you when he finds out… more so if you wait to tell him."

"I'll risk it." She turned and started to pace. "I need to use my craft till Daemon is … hell I don't know… stable, sane and not looking like a corpse. But I can't if I carry …"

Lucivar snapped, "You will not do anything to harm that baby!"

"Don't be draft. I'm not talking about harming my child. I'm talking about moving it."

Oh well that made sense. "Cat, I'm not a healer but I'm pretty sure you can't just put the unborn child somewhere till you're able to carry it."

She turned to him that playful kitten ready to hop bouncy bug look was in her eyes. It was a look that always meant that he… her brother… would wind up in the High Lord's study at the Keep… or in Daemon's study at the hall… or worse both. Problem was he enjoyed getting in trouble. He gave her his best game smile, "So what do you need help with."

"I'm pretty sure that I can put the baby into someone else for a few days without harming either the baby or the surrogate."

He did like the sound of that. Then again it was not possible either. "I see and I help by… ?"

"You're the only one with the right jewels."

No. No. And oh Hell No. Males don't carry babies. Ask any healer that except the one standing before him… and she would tell you. Hell ask any female that and you would get the same damn answer. Too calmly he said, "Lady, males don't carry babies."

"No, males can't get pregnant. However it is possible for a short time for a male body to hold the child."

This was ridiculous. "And I suppose you have done this before." He didn't expect an answer… No he expected her to say, "Well no."

"Actually I have. The mother was gravy sick and wouldn't have survived the illness if not taken care of and she couldn't have the tonic while with child." Jaenelle shrugged, "The mother wanted the baby and the father wanted the mother. So…" She paused, "It was only for a few days and after the father had a greater appreciation for what his wife was going through."

Mother night. That was not the answer that he wanted. "How long?" He could hear the lecture now.

"A few days. Five at most but if I have to the baby could stay there until near time for it to be delivered."

If she had to. "I want something in return."

She paled, "Alright…. What?"

"I want you to figure out how to shield the baby while I carry it. Since I assume that I won't be able to."

"Since you'll be the Hall I don't see why you'll need to be shielded that way…"

"Because it's the only way that I'm doing this. And I also want no one outside the three of us to know about this."

"Fine." Not that she thought he would agree to this, this easily but what he was asking in return was fair. "Do you have your ring?"

No need to ask what ring. So he called it in. He had taken it off last night so that the boyos weren't going to break down his damn door to "help" him. Handing it over he gave her a puzzling look.

A moment later his stomach leaped into his throat and the feeling that he was going to be sick washed over him. "Mother night."

Jaenelle stroked the ring and activated the shield then all so softly let it pass through skin and rest just inches below where she had the baby softly tucked away. "Just for a few days Lucivar."

He felt sick and ring… Mother night… This was going to kill him of that he was sure. "Just a few days." Less if the darkness was kind.

* * *

The Hall

The next day.

Lucivar was sprawled out on the long couch in the study. Daemon glared at him, "When I said you're staying at the Hall I didn't mean that you had to be underfoot while you were here.

"You want me here, so deal with it."

"Don't you have a wife that needs looking after?"

He bared his teeth in a snarl, "I'll look after her once she gets to dent your head."

"Ah." Since he wasn't going to let anyone whack him in the head he said, "I'll talk to her."

"So glad to hear that. In the meantime I'm staying right here."

Daemon knelt down and got a good look at his brother. "Is there a reason you have a shield around your middle?"

"It's keeping my stomach from finding my throat." He said in amateur of fact tone that only a fool would question.

Daemon winced, "I beg your pardon."

"Jaenelle, Put it there."

"Ah." Well that took care of part if what he saw. "Any chance she would extend it to remain permanently."

Oh he did not like the sound of that, "No."

He shrugged and turned to leave.

"Where you going?" Please don't let be to talk to Jaenelle.

"To talk to your wife. I don't want you becoming sick in my study."

He didn't feel sick. His stomach lurched. Swallowing hard he said, "You do that."

Daemon knocked softly on the door and waited till he heard, "Its open."

"Hello sweetheart."

Marian crossed her arms, "I want an explanation."

And he owed her one, not wanted to give it to her he rubbed his hands over his face. "Darling I know that I own one to you. But I can't risk your husband finding out. Not yet."

Her gaze softened, "Is it bad?"

"I promise as long as he remains here that it won't be."

Black Widow. She wasn't talking to her brother she was talking to a black widow who was protecting something. "In that case I'll make sure Lucivar stays here till you say it's safe."

* * *

Hayll

She had gotten a report that Prince Yaslana had just became a father. Such joyous news. So easy use a child as bait. No if she could only find where he had it hid at.

* * *

**R&r always welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

The Hall

Lucivar pushed up from the couch. He was not going to lay around all day… or the next few days at that… Someone had to know what was wrong with Daemon and that witch wasn't here inside the damn Hall. She was however tucked away in Halaway.

He felt sick and the smell coming from the kitchen wasn't helping. How did women do this? His nose picked up every scent. And his body was turning against itself. Of Marian had vaguely said that her breast hurt but it wasn't his chest that was hurting … no that would be a vast improvement from what was hurting.

"Beale , Tell my brother that I went for a damn walk. If he ask if not then by all means don't tell him."

Beale cleared his throat, "If you're not back in an hour I'll have to tell him."

An hour! Mother night did Daemon tell the whole staff that he was under house arrest? "I'll be at Tersa's. Remind him not to upset her." Then he left the hall with more speed then dignity.

* * *

Manny had came to the eyrie and found no one there yesterday. Then had came to the Hall when Holt had contacted Beale. But Tersa the one person who he wanted to be there to see the baby hadn't come. It was such a little thing but he wanted her there. He wanted her to know his son… and is possible welcome him.

He was lost in thought when an unknown warlord stepped in front of him. Either Hayllian or from Dhemlan he could never tell the two apart. Either way nothing about him screamed threat. "Are you lost Warlord?"

"No, I was just on my way to the Hall to give my congratulation on your new addition."

So few knew that Marian was expecting and less knew that she had the baby. In fact outside the first circle no one knew… yet. "I see. And who told you that my wife was expecting?"

"Oh no one that you would now right off. Or at least I don't think you would."

"No?" Lucivar scratched his chin. Normally he would call in his war blade right now, but he couldn't. Still he had his fist. "Try me."

Two men stepped out behind him. One Eyrien and the other… without turning fully he couldn't see… But both were armed to the teeth.

The warlord who had stopped him smiled. "We were asked to invite your wife for dinner, but I think the Lady would be rather pleased to see you instead."

Lucivar sided stepped and grabbed the eyriens war blade. So they wanted to play fine. He would play and they would die. It was too easy to grab the weapon away from the man… it was almost like he wasn't even trying to hold on to it.

As his hands closed around the hilt the world swayed. He dropped the blade and fell.

"Black widow craft. Had to pay a pretty penny for it to. So glad it came in handy." A voice spoke… not the Warlord. To rough for him… then the world went dark.

* * *

"He went where?" Daemon roared. "Insufferable pain the ass." Daemon grabbed his coat. "What part of stay didn't he understand?"

Beale winced. The lady had said Lucivar was allowed to leave for an hour or so… obviously she failed to tell Daemon that fact. "He said he was going to see Tersa."

"Of course he did. I would kill him if he went anywhere else." Then Daemon slipped down the Hall and out of the door.

Jaenelle raced toward where she had heard Daemon roar. "Beale?"

"Prince Yaslana is at Tersa's… It didn't set very well with Prince Sadi."

"I see." She paused and looked thoughtful, "How long has my brother been gone."

"Quarter hour if that."

"Thank you Beale."

* * *

Daemon stormed down the drive and crossed the bridge. He was going to kill his brother if he had gotten hurt. Needed to take a walk. Like hell he needed to take a walk… he was going to ask Tersa to make a tangled web and then ask her what it said. Why couldn't the prick just stay put while he work out what was needed to keep him and his family safe? Why couldn't he just this one time do as he was told and question why? Why… because he was an Eyrien Warlord Prince that refused to be hobbled even for one damn minute… that's why.

When he reached the wooden door he banged on it till it opened, "Where's Lucivar?' he asked the journey maid black widow who was staying with Tersa.

"Lucivar?" she gave him a puzzled look, "Prince Yaslana isn't here… should he be?"

He wasn't… a quick check of the house told that his brother hadn't been here in about a week maybe less but he was not here now. He didn't need her pissed off or to worry Tersa, "He said he was coming here… obviously he lied."

"Eyriens don't lie, or at least Prince Yaslana doesn't when it comes to Tersa."

She was right… and damn her for that… He nodded to her and turned to leave, "If he shows up tell him I'm looking for him."

"Is there trouble?"

"Only if I find him before his sister."

* * *

An hour he was allowed to be gone an hour… and she also told him not to upset Daemon. Damn him. Daemon was beyond pissed off and trying to use the Black that was beyond his reach right now… to find his brother… The High Lord was even less pleased with his offspring.

Well at least she could use the black and the ebony to find the pain in the ass.

She closed her eyes and let a ripple flow.

Even if he was on the winds she would be able to feel him… yet nothing.

She shook her head. Maybe trying to find the ring… another ripple and again nothing.

Jaenelle snapped, "Prince Sadi, what did you see yesterday in your vision?"

He knew that tone. Witch was asking and no excuses would be accepted for not telling her. "I saw my brother's death."


	6. Chapter 6

Terreille, Hayll

Hekatah listened behind the white painted door to the hushed voices… "What in the hell is she up to now?" she hissed to herself.

"I said that I wanted the wife." Claira scolded.

"Lady I thought you would pleased that we brought the Prince."

"I would be please if you brought him and his damn _wife_… How am I suppose to control him without incentive?" The last was said more to herself then to the male that she was speaking to.

"I think something is wrong with him… he didn't use any craft. And he doesn't seem to be wearing his jewels."

"Well then I hope for your sake that is true."

What in the Hell? They could have possibly caught Yaslana… Could they? Then again if they had… "Are you nuts?"Hekatah burst into the room. "Do you think that his brother let alone his father are not going to look for him?"

"And if they do… I'll kill him." Claira shrugged.

"Kill him! Kill him… if you kill the bastard then you will destroy the entire damn Eyrien race along with him including the dame territory. _Kill him_. You bitch haven't you listen to anything that I have told you? Haven't you?"

"Terrielle Belongs to me you bag of bones. Not you."

Anger flashed in her eyes, and in a cold dark voice she said "Well my dear if you feel that way. Then by all means kill the little bastard. I promise you will live long enough to regret it." Then she stormed out. If the bitch wanted to play that game she would go to ground and wait till she died the most horrible death… after all life would be so much easier if she didn't have to worry about the High Lords off spring.

* * *

Lucivar slowly woke. His head was fuzzy and the floor beneath of him was mushy. At least he thought it was a floor. Black widow craft. Damn sleep web. If he called in his weapons this would have never happened… then again he didn't want to risk that which Jaenelle had trusted him with. Slowly he tried to move his arm from the uncomfortable position of being above his head… and couldn't.

That woke him up. His arms weren't just tied above his head but they were pulled nearly from the joints… He would feel the pain later, but right now it was just uncomfortable. For that he was thankful. Then he felt his wings. Straps had been placed around them then locked to whatever he was laying on. A single move and the tiny bones would break. If he struggled the bones would be crushed. Well whoever wanted to play knew what it would take to keep him… or at least for the moment.

Somewhere from the other side of the room a door creaked open. It was too dark to see where.

If he had to he would free himself… may the darkness help him because if he got out of this Daemon would kill him. Then again this might very well be exactly what Daemon was trying to avoid. In that case he owed his brother an apology … he just hoped that he would be able to give it.

"Well you're not as good looking as that sadistic brother of yours but you'll do."

Lucivar narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" she placed her hand over her heart, "I'm hurt. Then again you ran away before we were properly introduced." Claira grinned such an evil smile, "I'm the queen here. The queen who you help steal three territories of my lands… and that is something that you will pay for."

Her fingers trailed down his stomach till she reached his organ. "Can't leave you not ringed now can we?" Then she noticed the delightful swelling. "Already to be mounted I see."

He forced himself to relax. Had to relax because if he didn't he would bleed out before he ever got to safety. 'Let me go and I'll let you live."

"How delightful… you still think that you're in control here."

Pain shot through him. He tried to move and the pain of his wings snapping forced him to accept the pain between his legs.

"See my dear. I'm in control here not you." She let the pain fade away. "Now I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say that I'm in control."

His answer was brief … after he spit on her had time enough to say, "Bitch." Before the pain started again.

Before asking another time she straddled him. "Don't want to waste a perfectly good opportunity."

He couldn't free himself with her on him… if he had he would have strangled her.

His legs quivered when she got off. "Such a shame that you didn't enjoy yourself. No matter I have things that will help with that.

"Bitch."

Three more times she gave him the opportunity to submit willingly and three more times he refused. After the third time she growled, "You like pain… fine have it your way." As she left his view he heard her tell someone, "Prepare him."

Prepare him for what? No matter he would get loose long before they ever came back.

* * *

Kealeer, the Hall

"What do you mean you saw Lucivar's death!"

"I saw his body not what caused it… Damn it Jaenelle I don't know how to explain it. I just knew if he was here… in the Hall he would be safe until I figured out what the vision meant."

"And you were going to tell me when… exactly." Jaenelle crossed her arms to make it clear that she was pissed at not being told last night. Had she, she would have told Lucivar to stay inside the Hall. At least if she made it a command he would have listened… probably listened.

"I was going to take you to the spiders and then all of us were going to figure this out… I _wanted_ to do that today… and I can't since we have to look for him." The last came out as a frustrated growl.

"Did you ever think if you said, _Lucivar if you don't do as I say you're going to make Marian a widow_?" Blunt, to the point and in away Lucivar would understand.

"Damn it Jaenelle… any other time my brother would have listened for more than one damn day. One that's all I needed. One damn day. Then he suddenly came down sick and I thought he would have the sense enough to keep his ass in bed." And that was another thing he was going to drill into his head just as soon as he found the Prick.

"Just like you should be in bed?"

"I _would_ be in bed if I didn't have to look after my brother." Daemon began to pace, "In fact I was hoping on cuddling up to you and actually sleeping for the next day or two… Damn prick. Just so we're clear on this as soon as I'm feeling up to it I get to dent his head first."

_If you don't kill him first_. "Deal."

* * *

Terreille, Hayll

Lucivar tried to struggle from the bindings. Tried to pass through them only to have pain in his stomach stop him. A reminder of what he needed to protect. Jaenelle trusted him with her child. Trusted him to keep it safe… and it would have been if he didn't leave the damn hall.

Daemon would find him. Eventually. He hoped. And in the mean time he had to stay alive and protect what was hidden away.

A tall burly man came over to him. A metal pail in one hand and a rag in the other. In a rough voice he said, "You should have yielded to the queen. Now you'll yield to her males."

He blinked. 'What do you mean?"

The man soaped up the rag and began to clean between his legs. "Some of the men die within the first day or so… some make it as long as month. Not more than two.'

"Die from what?" he was not going to die here. He would cause himself the most pain that he would endure but he was not going to die here.

"Don't have name for what they do. The first circle seems to enjoy the result though."

Some years ago a man that they rescued said something about a cut. Mother night. They wouldn't… They… His family was going to kill him… actually kill him. Forget about whatever the bitch was going to do… Daemon, Jaenelle… the High Lord… probably even Mephis were going to kill him.

He tried once more and nearly got his arm free when a burst of pain ran through him. "Are you ready to submit, my dear prince or are you going to make me butcher you?"

If it was just him he would fight… Hell he would already be out of the ropes… but it wasn't just him. He had Jaenelle's child to think about. He had his wife to consider. Surrender was his only hope at surviving. May the darkness be merciful and let someone fine him soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Terrielle, Hayll

He felt sick. Hopefully Marian would understand. "I'll submit."

"Good and just so you know if you don't do what I tell you to then you will be entertaining my first circle until you die."

"I understand." He swallowed hard. He knew what was coming and hated it.

"Good then let me go get my sister. She's nice and ripe to catch your seed. And you will give it to her."

No. She may make him bed a bitch but she would never force him to give a seed to anyone other than his wife. Hell he had been married nearly 11 years before Marian had convinced him to give her a child.

* * *

Moments later another woman came up to him. I was too dark to take in all of her features but he saw enough that she had long hair and decent curves. She was hesitant which was something he didn't expect. Then he caught her scent… Hearth witch…a purple dusk hearth witch.

He wanted to curse. Someone had been finding out things about him… and when he found out how… oh the blood would run. Even If that meant purging Ebon Rih to do it.

Slowly she undid her dress and let it fall to the ground. She didn't mount him like he had expected instead… her mouth closed around his organ. If Marian had done this he might find it pleasing for her to be doing it… his blood boiled.

"I thought men liked being licked."

Her voice was like a gentle breeze. Damn her for that. "Only by my wife."

Her lips came close to his ear. "Forget about her prince… My sister will kill her if you keep fighting this."

She would have to get past Daemon and the High Lord plus his demon dead family first. In a whisper he said, "She will never get near her."

"She got you didn't she?"

She had only gotten to him because he was a fool to leave the Hall without a member of his family. He didn't want to talk. "Just get this over with."

"Have it your way." She pressed a drink to his lips. "It's not saffermate."

No it wasn't but it was something. "What is it?"

She held his nose shut until he swallowed the drink then waited before she said, "It will make you lose your seed."

"You bitch." He tried again to free his hands… intent on killing her.

Her hand came down hard across his face. "You don't have a say in this."

Red haze covered his eyes. She was marked for death. The bitch could hide and he would find her… oh yes he would.

When she finally mounted him he was already swelled and barely able to hold himself back. After a few thrust no matter what he did he couldn't hold back.

Over the next several hours he was given the drink four more times. Each time it worked faster. Each time he became so sensitive that just being mounted had him letting go of what he held most dear. By the fourth time she no longer had to milk him to have all of him.

* * *

"Was he pleasurable sister?" Claira came into the room as her sister had just finished dressing.

"Pleasurable hardly. But he was willing to let his seed rest inside me. Perhaps you'll get more excitement out of him."

"What do you say Prince… are you going to give me pleasure?"

He didn't want this. Submit or be cut up and dead before Daemon found him. "It will be hard to pleasure you while I'm tied." Band if she let him go her and her sister's blood would run.

"You'll manage."

* * *

Men in Terreille had a saying there were men who were ridden and men who were ridden to hard… and he had just been ridden too hard. Lucivar turned his head to the side and let the tears fall. The physical pain didn't bother him. The fact that Marian would never look at him again in the same way didn't bother him… the fact that he would never see his son grow up did.

"I think my first circle would enjoy you."

That snapped his attention. "You said…"

Claira gave him a sweet smile, "I said if you did what I told you to that I wouldn't butcher you." Then she whispered in his ear. "I lied."

"You whore." He saw her pick something up from the table. "No… don't…" He felt the sharp point between his legs. "Please." He tried to struggle. Tried to free himself. Tried to let the child go in order to save himself… and could do nothing.

* * *

He didn't know how long he laid there after she had cut into him but now a fire was burning a braiser. A metal rod was glowing red. They had planned on cauterizing the fresh wound before the males had their fun.

Already his body was going into shock. He would be dead by morning… of that he was sure.

Lucivar faded in and out of consciousness as the male pumped inside of him. It didn't matter what he did… the pain was all the same. This was the third male that was set to use him… the third out of twelve.

Another male voice. Young this time. "It's my turn."

"He needs the rod again… bleeding. Don't want to soil yourself." Words jumbled together. If the young man answered he didn't hear.

Burning pain once again… that made his brain work.

The young man clamped his hand down over his mouth. "Don't scream."

Breathing heavily he only nodded.

The man looked apologetic, "This is going to hurt but will help so you don't have to be burned again."

"Why are you helping me?" his voice came out as a pain filled mumble.

"Because I don't want to be doing this."

That simple… of course it wasn't, "Then why are you?"

He ignored the question and started to explain. "The Queen will check you make sure I'm… doing what they want me to do… but I'll come up with a reason to stay here a while longer."

"Why?" Lucivar almost laughed bitterly.

The man hissed, "Because they have my wife and daughter… my little queen. And you are the only one that can help me."

And that was enough reason for any man to fight back… If he could he would halp him because the daughter might be a queen… be he couldn't. "In case you haven't noticed I'm not well."

"No, but I can send a post quietly." His eyes held the same mischievous grin that Jaenelle always had just before she said, "I have a wonder idea."

"And that helps you? Are you insane? When my brother comes looking for me…"

Time was running out…"I don't care if he kills me. I want my daughter safe. Do we have a deal?"

Who could he trust? "Yeah… fine… deal."

"Good now hold still and don't make a sound."

The hot iron didn't hurt this badly but he didn't make a sound… then again his body wouldn't allow him to stay awake either.

* * *

When Lucivar came back around the male was pumping inside him. The Queen was having him whipped until he was giving her a good show. A metal bit was now in his mouth pressing on his tongue so he couldn't scream… couldn't talk.

"Make him arch his back." Claira told the male.

He had to do what his captors wanted…The male placed his hands under Lucivar's hips and pulled up. Bones snapped as the queen laughed.

The male groaned and stopped. "Lady if I may stop and play with him more later?"

"Oh very well. After all there are others who want to put him through his paces."

"Very well. I'll get him ready for his next mount."

"15 minutes. Or you'll be next to be under a male."

He waited till he heard the door shut then worked quickly. "You're not bleeding which is good." Carefully he untied the bit. "Where should I send the post?"

"The Hall. Kealeer."

"Too far. What's closer?"

"Dhemlan. The High Lord."

"Done." The man paused, "My name in Anton. The medicine will make you num. As long as they don't use anything other than themselves you'll be no worse than you are right now. But don't fight them. Submit."

"I don't submit very well."

"If you want to live then you very well will." He put the bit back. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Then his hand drifted back to the wound and something cold was pressed inside. "Medicine. When it warms it will enhance the male pleasure but numb you to the pain." He saw the questions in Lucivar's eyes. "Not all of the first circle enjoy this kind of pleasure. You even might find one or two that will only pretend."


	8. Chapter 8

Dhemlan, Terrielle

A young boy Landed on the official landing web and looked around at the strange surroundings. He wasn't lost exactly but he was much too young to be here by himself either.

A tall eyrien man took the few steps over to where the boy was. It was a law to kill anyone not from a friendly territory however the boy didn't look old enough to have his birthright yet. In a deep cultured voice he asked, "Are you lost boyo?"

"Is this Dhemlan?" The boy squeaked out.

"It is." The eyrien paused, "So where are your parents?"

The boys eyes filled up with tears, "Papa said to come here, I – I have a p-post for Hi-High Lord?"

So someone from another territory was reaching out to the High Lord. Probably to ask to have the boy raised here… after all The High Lord always granted asylum to all children. "He's not here right now but I don't think he'll mind if I take you to him. What do you say do you want to see Kealeer?"

"Kealeer? What's a Kealeer?"

The eyrien laughed, "My name is Prince Jonein. You can call my Joey most of the children here do."

"I'm Mathew. My sisy was Lady Jaslin but I don't think the mean queen…" He stopped "Can we see the Lord now?"

Jonein covered his mouth but had to ask, "How old was your sister?"

"About this big." Mathew put one hand at the bottom of his belly and the other below his neck.

Still a baby then. "Alright let's go see the High Lord."

Kealeer, the Hall

Mathew tried to look up to see the top of the building… and couldn't. "It's tall."

"Yes it is. A great Man lives here with his children."

"The Lord?"

"Yes the High Lord lives here." Jonein took in the time… "But you'll probably meet his son. This is his nap time."

"He's old enough to take naps. My grandpa use to take naps… then the Mean queen came. His head ended up next t sisy in the crib…" Mathew looked up at him "Why did she kill my grandpa he was a good grandpa."

Shit so young to witness something like that. "I don't know. I really don't know." Then he led the boy up to the steps.

"Jonein What in the name of Hell are you doing here? Lucivar isn't in Dhemlan is he?"

"Prince Sadi may I introduce Prince Mathew. He has a post for the High Lord." *I haven't see Prince Yaslana but I can go back and make some inquires?*

Daemon waved off the idea. Then knelt down to deal with the boy, "So you have a message for my father Prince? May I see it?"

"I was told to give it to the Lord. No one but the lord. My papa said so."

"I see. In that case why don't I go wake him?"

"Will he be cranky? My grandpa was always cranky when sisy woke him from his naps."

"No, my papa won't be cranky… he loves to disturbed on days like today."

"Prince?"

*Dhemlan, My Island and Dena Nehele need to be put on alert. The boy can stay here.*

Jonein nodded then very calmly spoke, "Well boyo I need to get back. The Prince will bring you home…."

"Not home. Must never go home." Mathew wailed.

Daemon spun around to quickly, "Come on boyo you can stay here till we see what your papa has to say." Then to Jonein, "Get it done Prince… Now."

* * *

*Father*

*Namesake?*

*I'm bringing a boy up to see you. He has a post. I told him that you wouldn't be cranky.*

Boy? What boy? *I'm up*

"This place is huge-er then the outside."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah it is big." Daemon stopped outside the dark wood door, "Well here we are my Papa's room."

"Will you in wit me?"

Daemon nodded the opened the door, "Father?"

Satan came out from his bedroom and pulled a blood red robe around him and watched the boy pale. "Now who do we have here?" he tried to make his voice as soothing as he could despite the fact that his one son was missing and the other was hell bent to keep him a wake.

"This is Prince Mathew I believe he's from Hayll."

"I see." Saetan crossed the room and took a seat in his armchair. "I heard you have a post for me… from your papa perhaps?"

The boy shook himself from his stupor. But it was the Warlord Prince that answered, "Yes sir. It's very im-port-ant." He articulated just to get the word out.

Holding out his hand he waited. He expected the boy to call in the post not dig in his pocket and rip out the stitching of his pants to get it. "Papa didn't want it to get lost."

"Your papa sounds like a smart man." He only wished he had thought of that when he sent his boys to school and they lost their homework on the way there.

Just a plain envelope nothing that said anything about the family… no black widow webs… no spells. Nothing to indicate what this was about. Ever so carefully he used his nail to open it and lift the small sheet of paper out… then the room went bitter cold.

"Mathew, wait outside." Daemon commanded. After the door was shut behind him he asked, "What is it?"

The High Lord gritted his teeth, "Lucivar is in Hayll. The boy's father is asking that we come get him and hurry."

"Anything else?"

The parchment was nearly thrust into Daemon's hands. A drop of blood was smeared on it… Lucivar's blood.

* * *

"Daemon you're not in any condition to…"

If you dare say I can't go I will find a way to get there before you do."

She had seen that look before. Not often but she had seen it before and knew not only would he get there before she ever could he would destroy himself in the process. "When we… and I mean _You_ as well as Lucivar get back… Your ass is going to stay where I put it. Do I make myself clear?"

"As long As Lucivar is treated with the same regards then I agree."

* * *

Dhemlan, Terrielle

The territory was on lockdown. Those who could fight were armed and shielded. Woman were tucked away inside their homes with their children. Some were huddled together to better protect themselves. And all had shields and locks on the doors and windows.

Kindred wolfs stalked the streets and the Horses grazed wildly. Outside those who lived in this territory none knew exactly how much power the Kindred had and none would look twice at seeing wild animals roaming about… at least not until the order came to attack.

* * *

Hell

Hekatah hid her tracks well. She had one eyrien demon dead warlord with her… just so she would know when the little bastard died. After all she wanted to be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Terreille, Hayll

Lucivar laid on the make shift bed. The bitch queen was ridding him as one of her males worked between his legs. Tears streaked his face and breathing was becoming much too ragged.

Finally she slid off of him, "I think I'll let you rest for a while… after all I would like to enjoy you for a bit longer… wouldn't want to have all of my fun in one day." She gave him a hard pat on his inner thigh and laughed as he tried to scream.

Slowly she lifted the bit from his mouth. "So tell me which do you prefer while you rest… pain from the ring or tightening of the ropes?"

Neither. The ring would probably kill him and the ropes would render him useless in an escape.

"Choose or I'll choose for you."

"The ropes." He cried out as her fingers danced between his legs.

"Very well." Then she turned to the male that been playing with her. 'Leave the bit out I want to hear him scream." She paused and looked at him… almost lovingly… "Start with the wings."

* * *

R & R always welcome


	9. Chapter 9

Terrielle, Hayll the queen's residence

The straps on his wings were pulled as he screamed. He didn't have the strength to fight this. Didn't have the fight left in him "Stop please." It was no use he knew they wouldn't.

Bones cracked and he was sure more than a few were poking through the skin. They would kill him.

"There. Those can't get any tighter unless we want the straps to remove your wings?" he directed the question to him but it was the Queen who answered.

"No leave them for now. I want his sire to recognize him."

The man nodded then started to pull on something. It took too long for Lucivar to realize what ever hr was pulling on was forcing his arms to come from the joint…

… his screaming drown out the sound of the muscles tearing or the bone popping .

* * *

Terrielle, Dhemlan

Daemon stepped out of the gate and was pleased at what he saw. Men had surrounded the building that had housed the gate and were ready to fight… they only stood down when they saw him and recognized him as not a threat.

In a cool voice Daemon spoke, "Is Surreal here?"

One of the men nodded, "At the tavern. Would you like that I get her?"

"No. until we get back she's in charge and only one of us can change that understood?"

All the men nodded in agreement.

* * *

Terrielle, Hayll the queen's residence

Anton slipped into the holding room. Lucivar was moaning from pain trying to break free of the bindings. 'Stop." He hissed.

"Have… to..." Lucivar tried once more to break the binding then sagged as his strength gave out.

"Where's the bit?"

His eyes were hard as stone. "If you think …"

"It's metal… the edge might be able to cut…" he looked around to the table and found it among other 'toys' that the bitch hadn't been able to use yet. "Got it." Then he added "Hold sill I don't want to cut you."

"Why did you come back?'

He started to rub the edge on the ropes that were tied to Lucivar's wrist. "I sent a message. Should have gotten there long before now… There."

Lucivar felt the ropes loosen but not let go. Yet… he tried to move…

"Don't… let them stay till you get some strength back."

"You don't belong to her do you?"

"The bitch…no."

Taking a breath Lucivar tried to speak. "Tell me about your wife."

"Need to get your mind off this?" when Lucivar nodded he started, "She was beautiful. Long dark hair and the most brightest golden eyes that you ever saw. She blessed me with a son a few years ago…" Anton stopped then quietly added, "I sent him to Dhemlan. He knows enough to ride the winds but… I hope he made it ok."

"I'm sure he did." He had to believe that he did because he would not believe that he would die here.

"Any ways my daughter was born a few months ago. After the Bitch decided that I would be her new consort."

"What happen to the old one?"

"He was used as you were and … um… it didn't end well." He coughed to change to subject, "When I refused… " Anton let a shiver run down his spin, "The queen and her men came to my house and drug me out. My tiger eye was no match for the red. After they tied me to the post and took the skin from my back." Now he snorted. "My wife pleaded with the queen and finally was allowed to speak to me_." "To what they want." "We're married." "We can't stay married if you're dead." _"She more or less ordered me to summit."

"That doesn't explain why the bitch has your wife and daughter."

He felt sick, "I wouldn't give her more then what was necessary. So they forced me to watch as they killed my father in law… and the bastards raped my wife. Then the bitch forced my wife to watch as she…" he couldn't say it… wouldn't say it.

"I'll make sure that whoever comes for me knows." Lucivar snapped his attention and went completely still. "Oh… shit."

"Prince?"

"Get me the hell out these ropes."

"I don't"

"My queen is here and the lady is not pleased." Bitter cold followed those words.

It wasn't The Queen who came into the room but the Sadist. Cold , calculating and beyond pissed. He got close enough to Lucivar to see the sweat beading up on his face. "I told you to stay at the Hall."

Cold… yes… but thankfully not in murderous rage. "I'm sorry…."

"I don't want an apology … "I want a reason not to leave you here." Daemon let his cold hard eyes settle on the warlord. "Are you helping him or responsible for this?"

Lucivar let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, "he was trying to help me. He sent the post."

That was said a bit to fast for a warlord prince who was nearly unshakable, "Nervous Prick?" Daemon placed his hand on his brother's stomach and watched the tears swell up. In a very low voice he hissed, "You're sister is going to kill you."

"So glad that only my sister will… was worried about the Queen."

Daemon shook his head, "We'll play snip and snarl later… I don't think you …" He stopped not telling his brother exactly how bad he was … seemed like a good idea.

"The ropes on his wrist are cut but those on his wings…" Anton looked miserable.

*Sweetheart?*

*Prince?*

Shit she was cold… and the bitter chill that came back on the thread … Daemon shivered, *Lucivar needs a healer*

*that's all he better need or so help me…* the link snapped shut.

"Your queen if she remembers that her anger could kill you will be here shortly."

"Mother night."

"Everything has a price, This is yours." Daemon grinned at his brother's discomfort then leaned in close to his ear, "And next time I tell you to stay somewhere I expect your ass to do as it is told."

"Gladly." There was nothing else to say… not when he knew that every member of the first circle and every member of the family would kill him if he ever did anything like this again.


	10. Chapter 10

Terrielle, Hayll the queen's residence

Jaenelle half stormed half fluttered into the room… in one step she went from wearing leather pants that she could use for fighting and a tunic to wearing a light blue dress and a smock that she used for healing. Her sapphire eyes were locked on Lucivar, "If you had done anything to harm…" She stopped and remembered Daemon was standing there hanging on every word, "You will be dealing with him not me, Prince."

It wasn't hard to figure put that she meant the baby. He didn't care that she was pissed. Didn't care that he had to deal with his brother. In a moan that near a whine he said, "I would like to go home now."

She tsked, "Stubborn snarly male." Then to Damon, "Can you tell pap that _his_ son wants to go home."

"You're not going to start the healing here?" The Warlord asked astonished.

She gazed at him then looked around the room… her temper growing colder as she did. Her fingers hovered above the instruments on the table, "Can one of you tell me what these are for?"

The warlord paled and Daemon snarled, "I haven't knowledge of what they are for except for the queen's pleasure." Oh he knew what they _could_ be used for but his Queen… his innocent Queen… was not going to hear that explanation… at least not while he was in the room to discuss it with her.

"I see. Then it safe to assume that these… things… will interfere with the healing?"

Daemon nodded once.

"All the more reason for Prince Yaslana to be taken someplace more comfortable, don't you think?" Jaenelle inclined her head and waited for the warlord to answer her.

Anton paled more. He didn't want to argue but, "I don't believe the Prince will live if he is moved."

Now Jaenelle smiled, "My dear Warlord there is nothing that Prince Yaslana can do that would have him any less then he is right now…. But I appreciate your concern. That said I would like you to go with him… after all I do want a full account of what happen here…" then she pinned Lucivar, "And I do mean a full account, Prince."

"Yes lady." He sounded like a boy that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Prince Sadi with me."

Daemon shrugged but followed her out without comment.

"They are just…"

"My father will take me to …" A sharp pain came from both the ring and from his back then his eyes rolled back as his body became limp.

Anton just stared in horror.

* * *

Daemon held the bitch by her throat. "What would like me to do to her sweetheart?"

She loved that coo… "I think I saw a stage outside…"

"A stage for the Queen's pleasure… Yes that would be more interesting." He agreed.

* * *

Saetan stepped foot into the room that held his son and hissed. Daemon had said the straps needed to be removed before Lucivar could be taken home… What his son didn't tell him was the amount of pain it would cause his brother or the amount of blood.

He would deal with him later… then again it is entirely possible that he didn't _know_… _and the sun might shine in hell tomorrow_.

* * *

Claira was tossed onto the stage with little more than a though. People were already gathered around… all looking confused… and none making so much as a sound.

Daemon Sadi strode up the steps. His black jewel hanging for all to see. And a black shield fell around the stage keeping his prey on it and everyone who might be foolish to help her… off.

Behind him was another Queen. Blond hair fell down around her shoulders in waves. A black spider silk dress clung to her as the black … black? … jewels shimmered on her dress. Her large not black but still black jewel hung from her neck. Her voice rang out over the crowd yet it was still violently soft…"You abducted a member of my court, What do you say for yourself?"

"I'm the queen here not you!"

"And I clearly outrank you…" Jaenelle paused she didn't want this… she ruled Kealeer because her family had insisted that she must in order to keep her friends safe… she suggested things that were needs in the tree territories that the family had sway over here in Terreille because they asked for her opinion… but she did not want to rule here. "As I understand it… A queen in this realm can take the territory of another Queen if she kills her… Prince Sadi is that correct?"

"I do believe that is how Dorothea came into power."

"In see… I that case…" Her voice boomed, "You abducted a member of _my_ court… You nearly killed a member of _My_ family… And you sought to bring war to _my_ Territory… Your punishment is death…."

Before she could do anything to the bitch queen a woman's voice sniffled behind her, 'She's carrying his child."

Witch turned on her fast, "She's carrying who's child?" it was true she was with child but whose?

The woman braved a smile… almost triumphant… "Prince Yaslana's"

* * *

Anton stopped briefly outside the Queens manor to watch the "Show" then hurried on when he heard the whimpering hearth witch blabber on about the queen being with child… he just hoped the man in front of him wasn't listening…

Saetan paused for a moment and narrowed his eyes… If what the woman said was true … may the darkness have mercy on her and the bitch because his daughter would not… Then again she did have a wicked senses of humor when it came to her family.

* * *

Jaenelle gazed down at the hearth witch with narrowed eyes, "She's not the only one carrying a child that was not meant for her." Then to the crowd, "This territory now belongs to me as dose all that stands in it's shadow. "

Several of the men trembled but not from fear… from the fact that this queen would not tolerate mistakes. The woman however … the good lot of them started to protest bickering about their slaves or their way of life… Sneering that she wouldn't last a month as queen of this territory.

Witch took in every one of those ladies and marked them…. She didn't have time now but soon they would be nothing more than a memory.


	11. Chapter 11

Kealeer, the Hall

Jaenelle paced the confines of her sitting room… the remains of a pillow clenched in one hand and a sharp knife in the other. "I should kill her here and now."

"Sweetheart, you wouldn't kill an innocent…'

"If you dare mention that… that… child." Witch hissed.

Daemon placed his hands chest high in surrender. Even though he had been sitting on her couch watching her pace… and trying to reason with her… the room felt much too small now. "Why don't I go see if the healers need help?"

Through narrowed eyes Witch agreed," Why don't you do that?"

With as much speed as he dared Daemon slipped out of the room. Once the Black wood door closed tight behind him he breathed out a breath of relief. "Damn." He muttered. She was pissed… more than pissed however she wasn't cold and for that he was truly thankful.

As he made his way down the stairs and through more corridors than he cared to count … he began to think. Yes she was pissed about what happen to Lucivar, and with good reason. True her temper had more of an edge because she couldn't kill the bitches… both of them… but that didn't add up to her taking her temper out on him. After 11 years of being with her… and only being her Consort for the last year… he knew when he did something to piss her off. But this? It just didn't add up.

Still thinking when he came up to the door of the healing room he shook off the thought. It wouldn't do any good if his brooding disturbed the fragile webs that the ladies were trying to wrap around his brother.

* * *

As the door opened Lucivar clenched his teeth and hissed. Even now he refused to cry out from the pain. It hadn't been this bad before he got into the healing room… He knew it wasn't this bad. Hell it was bearable enough to carry on a conversation with the warlord. So why was it this bad now?

"Easy Lucivar. We'll have you settled in soon. I promise." He turned to see who was taking. He always confused the names. Damn twins. Red hair and still so young. It was one of the girls that Daemon had rescued and became a brother to over 11 years ago.

"Sleep web?" he pleaded trying to hold back the sobs.

Karla came over to his side, "Tonic. I'm afraid what putting into sleep webs would do to you."

That tone form Karla didn't bode well for anyone… especially for him. He let out a small moan and clenched his fist … or tried to since his fingers didn't remember to work.

It was then Daemon was by his side. "Just breath, Prick."

Breath? He wanted to curl up and die. He wouldn't… oh but he wanted to. "Bastard?"

Webs for comfort and soothing wrapped around him. "You're not supposed to be using craft."

"Then we won't tell the Lady now will we?" Daemon tried to give his brother an amused look… and fail miserably.

Since the pain was easing… some… he shook his head, "No, we won't"

Daemon glanced over his shoulder. The ladies … both Karla and Gabrielle plus the four natural healers that were Jaenelle's adopted sisters were fluttering around the room. Tonics were simmering on small burners. Bandages were being stacked on the side tables next to the bed. And more metal utensils were laid about within easy reach. His stomach turned as he asked, "Do you ladies need any help?"

All of the movement stopped. Having Jaenelle's complete and undivided attention was nerve racking… having 6 pairs of eyes on him… he shivered.

"Prince Sadi, I think it best if you leave this room and but a few shield around the room."

HE didn't understand. Lucivar did. The fear that poured off him was nearly enough to snap whatever leash he still had on his temper… Then he understood. "You're going to keep him a wake?!"

Karla placed her hand on Daemon's arm, "It will be blissfully numb. I promise."

"But you're going to keep him a wake!"

Gently she pulled Daemon to his feet. "If you want your brother to heal then he must stay out of the healing sleep till this part is done… however if you want him to remain like this then by all means I'll make you feel better and tuck a nice sleep web round him."

That blend of tartness and sweetness was enough to get him out of the room. "I'll key the shields for you."

"Oh how kind of you." Then before she shut the door she added, "You are in charge of getting the Lady to calm down."

"It will be my pleasure."

I'm sure it will. Karla thought as the door closed and the shield fell. Turning to Lucivar she tried to sound calm. "I promise we will keep you as numb as we can."

That didn't sound convincing. "Why…' he swallowed trying to not fear what was about to happen, "Keep me awake?"

Karla and Gabrielle exchanged looks that were both filled with horror and concern, "We found notes from the last time a healer had to treaty these kinds of wounds." She laid her hand over Lucivar's, "All it said was the ones that were in healing webs and kept a sleep didn't heal completely. The ones that weren't … by their own omission I'm sure… did."

Now he did whimper. "Will you start with my wings?"

"My darling, Prince." Gabrielle came over and sat near his middle, "Your wings are not as bad as the rest of you. And I for one would like to have the gaping hole that was made in your skin closed up before the infection spreads." Then she sighed, "I promise if you do as you are told you will be able to make the blood run in the spring."

Spring! That was …. They still had fall and winter to go through.

"Unless you want to try and fly it before then knowing that it _would_ be the last time that _your_ family lets you leave this house for a few centuries?"

He looked at her… really looked. She wasn't just a healer… or just a Queen. She was a Black widow and the last time he didn't listen to a black widow he wound up here. "Spring sounds wonderful."

"Uh ha. Just remember that when you try to fly on the pretense of stretching your wings… because the first time any of us _think_ you're doing more than _we_ think you should be doing we will tell _Your_ brother and _Your_ sister and possibly _Your_ father."

"How wonderful. I hare I thought you would tell the rest of the family too."

Now Karla grinned, "I'm sure your Queen would be happy to tell them after she is made a wear of what you shouldn't be doing?"

Being quiet and not saying another word sounded like a very good idea right now. "Tonic?"

"See your learning already." Gabrielle beamed.

A flock of harpies that what they were.

Rose handed him a chalice of steamy liquid. The warmth flowed through him numbing everything. Then the red haired twin gave him another glass. He puzzled over this for a moment before sipping it. Strong wasn't the word that he wanted to use. Half way down with that glass he could barely keep his eyes open. "I thought …"

"I said you couldn't be in a healing web. Did you really think we would make you stay awake through the worst of it?"

He was a fool. That was the only explanation. In one gulp he finished the last of the brew and let his eyes close. Just before they did he felt something over his eyes.

"It's just a blindfold… in case you do wake up." It was voice but it swam in his head and he could tell whose voice. The only reason he didn't care was because he knew each of these women. Knew Daemon trusted each of them enough that several until last year would sneak into his room to escape night terrors.


	12. Chapter 12

By time Daemon slipped back into Jaenelle's suite she was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with several book tossed around. 'There has to be a way." She muttered.

Not quite in the room yet not in the hall either he leaned on the door frame. "Sweetheart, Is there something I can help you with?"

She snorted, "Unless you know a way to get rid of the taint… all of the taint… then no. There is nothing you can help me with."

"for starters… I do know of something that can help… and secondly-" He pushed off the door and brought himself to stand before her… towering over her to be exact, "- Until you start sounding closer to the Queen that I know instead of some bitchy-"

"I am not bitchy."

"female." he paused, "Darling you are well past bitchy. And since your temper seems to be directed at me … until I have a reason and I mean a damn good reason for it your going to get your ass in that bed and take a long nap."

She could tell him… should tell him… then again she was not going to take a nap and do nothing while her brother was in pain… not when a territory that she just acquired need to be purged so that the healthy parts could live… and not when he needed to take his own dame advice! "if you have a way to get rid of the taint you are very well going to give it to me …or…"

And that was enough of that. He wasn't Lucivar and normally would not even try this but… He picked her up. Dragged her into the bathroom. Stood her under the shower and turned on the cold water. Then held her there till she stopped sputtering, cursing and generally looking like she wanted to rip his throat out. Then all to calmly said, "Your choice nap or tell me what the hell is going on."

Since telling him what was going on would lead to a nap any how she hissed through clattering teeth. "Nap."

He stepped aside nod let her dry off then tucked her into bed. "If you're a good little witch when you wake you I'll tell you what you need to hear."

Jaenelle sighed. "You can be more of a prick then Lucivar."

"I know."

* * *

Daemon made himself comfortable on the long couch in the sitting room. He could go to his room and rest… hell if the room wasn't so uninviting at the moment he would take a nap with Jaenelle. The darkness knew he needed it. But here he was miserable, beyond tired and trying to figure out how to tell Jaenelle about the web.

He just closed his eyes long enough to gather his thoughts when the next thing he knew a warm blanket was being wrapped around him and smell of Jaenelle's soap tickled his nose. Slowly he let his eyes fluttered open and saw her backing away.

"I owe you an apology."

Still half asleep he sat up. "No… you don't." He yawned. "You were already pissed about me being gone longer that I should have… then everything just happened. If anything –"

She stopped him, "You have done the same thing that you have doing for the past 11 years… Taking care of those who matter most to you. Nothing more nothing less."

He pulled her down to him and nuzzled against her neck, "Can you wait till morning to hear what I know?"

"I would rest better knowing that's there's a way to end all this … shit."

Daemon looked at her for a long time without saying anything. Then after several long minutes he sighed, "I didn't think it would happen this soon… But I have been preparing for it."

She turned toward him, "Been preparing for what?'

"Do you remember the first time we went to see the spiders?"

"How can I not? You do know they were ready to kill you didn't you?'

"I thought as much… but when you were led away I asked the queen for a few things. One was… well It's not important."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that I have a jewel that doesn't make up it mind what color it wants to be or the fact that my skin turned to a sun kiss tan after I received my first set of jewels?" She paused and watched him squirm then added, "Come to think of it … Karla, Morghann, Sabrina and Gabriele plus Aaron, Chaosti, Khary and Morton all had a permanent tan after. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Daemon scratched behind his ear , "You see… it wasn't suppose to do that. The spell I mean… Hell I didn't even know until the next morning."

"Uh ha." She lightly smacked his arm, "And I do want to know exactly what you did with that spell… but not tonight."

Shit. "As soon as everything is settled I will write the spell out for you. Though I don't think it can be recreated."

"I'll hold you to that."

He nodded once."As far as the taint… I've been working on a web that will eliminate it. It's just waiting for the command."

"How? I've looked in every …"

Daemon called in an old leather bound book. "My friend left me this some years ago. IT gave me the base for the web then I added from there… with some help."

"What help?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously

"A few black widows that could be trusted also added to the web."

"Would Karla be one of these black widows?"

"Mmmm… one among many."

"I'll deal with that soon enough. For now…" her eyes help that playful kitten look, "How long till the web is done and then how long will it take to work?"

"Well the web is done now. The spell last from dusk till dawn. The original web worked quicker but… I had to change it a bit."

Jaenelle stood up needing to move, "Who is able to trigger the web?"

"It was made for you but if I had to, then I could in theory trigger it." And kill myself in the process.

She paced for a few more minutes weighing her thoughts and her knowledge. Daemon wasn't telling her something but then again black widows rarely told another about the things that they knew… or at least not everything. "How long would it take to teach me how to trigger the spell?"

Valid question. "A few hours maybe a day or two till your comfortable with it."

"And how long for you to trigger the spell as it is right now?"

He closed his eyes. If she asked him to do this then he would… even knowing it would destroy him. "It would take most of a day to reach my full strength… but two weeks maybe three till I'm well enough to hold that much strength."

Two weeks versus nearly seven months. She couldn't make this decision until she asked, "Will you, if you trigger the web, need a healer?"

No lies. "No I will not need a healer."

"Or the High Lord?"

He let out a small laugh. He wouldn't need a healer or a visit to the dark realm… he would be very much dead. And he was not going to tell her that, "I will not need the High lord either."

Jaenelle stood to her full height trying to look every bit as a queen and not just his lover, "Then I ask as soon as you are well enough… Trigger the spell."


	13. Chapter 13

Kealeer, The Hall

Two weeks later.

Lucivar drifted in and out of sleep. He had been for about two weeks now. Right now however He was blissfully numb although very uncomfortable at the moment. His wings had been wrapped lightly with bandages then carefully folded back against his sides then… they were wrapped tightly with enough padding to make another bed. _A reassurance_ … the healers had said… so he wouldn't try to move them.

He signed. At least he was warm and whole. That was more then he could have hoped for a few weeks ago.

A cough from next to him got his eyes open. "Bastard?"

"You look like shit."

Something wasn't right here. Daemon… yes he was fully groomed and wearing the black jacket and white silk shirt that he preferred… but his eyes… too much grief were held in those eyes. "Problem, Sadi?"

Daemon gave the barest of smiles. "Not after today." He sat back in the chair that he was resting in and looked up at the ceiling…a thin sheen of tear began to swell up before he blinked them away. "I have to go away for a while."

Another time filled his head. They had met up after tearing apart a court, _"I have to get away for while. Don't look for me."_

_"I never look for you."_

_"I mean it Prick. Get away and go somewhere… but do not come after me."_

_"May the darkness embrace you, Bastard."_ It had been the last thing he had said to his brother before he disappeared for nearly a hundred years… Daemon wouldn't have even been found then unless he hadn't been caught and used as bait.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Do as the healers tell you. Nothing more nothing less… and…" Now he locked eyes with not his brother but Jaenelle's first escort. "Keep Jaenelle safe. Something isn't right with her but she refuses to tell me."

Lucivar paled … she hasn't told you?! He wanted to scream and knew there had to be a reason. Whatever it was there was a reason. "Done." He paused "Anything else… and don't go all cryptic on me either."

"You're not going to like it."

He already didn't like it. The fact that Daemon was fighting back tears… if he wasn't doped up on tonics and more or less bandaged from head to toe he would have pinned him to the wall and demanded answers. "I'm listening."

"Chaosti and probably Aaron are going to help you down stairs. Sometime before dusk I'll contact you. Make sure the entire first circle and our sisters are in the formal sitting room before you activate the shield."

"What shield? And how am I going to activate it?"

"I keyed a black shield into the hall. It triggers by the witch lamp next to the long couch that is wide enough for you to lie on. It will fade at dawn. Keep everyone in that room away from the damn windows."

It didn't make any sense. "What aren't you telling me?"

Daemon called in three plain envelopes. "The shield on these will fall at dawn. What you need to know is there."

His eyes searched Daemon's face. Searched his hands…"Where the hell is your court ring."

He held up an envelope and tappet it. "Dawn… and not before." Then he smiled and it almost reached his face, "Tell father thank you for me." And he left the room before his brother could begin to ask any further question.

* * *

The Hall

Just before dusk Chaosti had came with not Aaron but Mephis to help him into the sitting room. "I do recall my wife saying that you were to remain in bed… so why is it that you suddenly need to be moved into the sitting room?"

"I have the nagging feeling that it's between the black widows of the family and if the darkness is kind we will never know about it."

Chaosti stopped and looked him in the eyes, "Funny, Gabrielle said almost the same thing. Only she followed it by adding that she was not going to search for answers."

Nothing else was said till he was in the sitting room. His helpers almost put him on the wrong couch and hissed when he suggested the other. "A couch is a couch. Does it matter which one you lay on?"

"It does when my brother paid me a visit and suggested this one."

Karla fluttered into the room. "Finally learning to listen to the black widows of the family?"

"Stuff it Karla." Lucivar hissed.

"Testy today…" she narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Do you know why we are being herded into this room?" Lucivar locked eye with her and slowly her gin faded.

"No, do you?"

"You don't find it odd that Daemon sent word this morning for all of us to be here and didn't bother to say why?" Rose entered the room her lover closely behind her.

Minutes later all of the women that Daemon had rescued as children were gathered in the room along with most of their lover's… and Jaenelle's first circle.

* * *

*Prick?*

It was Daemon but he felt far away… nearly at the end of his reach. Puzzled Lucivar responded back, *We're all here.* why are we all gathered here hung unsaid.

*The shield.* then the link snapped not Daemon's doing but the strain of being that far away.

It wasn't right. This whole thing wasn't right But he triggered the shield anyhow.

Two black shields fell around the room and a third around the Hall it's self. "What the Hell." Then he pinned Jaenelle. "What exactly is my brother doing for you?"

"It's not dangerous. He said he would be fine."

Karla raised one eyebrow. She did not like the sound of that. "And what is Daemon doing that would require him to black shield the Hall and is not dangerous?"

Jaenelle felt all the eyes on her. More so the heat from both the High Lord and Lucivar. "He made a web to get rid of the taint-"

"He doing WHAT!" Karla jumped up and screamed.

"Karla you knew about the web… Daemon…"

"Made the web for YOU. The Spell was made FOR you."

"He said he could trigger it."

"Damn it to hell… anyone who worked on the damn web could trigger it." Karla took a deep breath. "HE didn't tell you, did he?"

"I Asked him if he would need a healer. I asked him if the High Lord would be need… He said no to both. So what didn't he tell me?" Jaenelle started off gritting her teeth by the end Witch was sputtering.

Karla locked eyes with her and too calmly said, "Neither the High Lord or a healer would be needed if there is nothing left to help."

"No." Jaenelle started to dart to the door and the wind howled outside.

* * *

Arachna, Kealeer

Daemon sat on the floor in front of his web. Warlord princes were expendable a queen was not. He tried to reminding himself of that. He should go back to the hall and tell Jaenelle why he couldn't do this. Admit that he was scared. Admit that he preferred to live. IT wouldn't do any good. She had her reasons for asking this of him… he was just glad that he had went to the Keep first and spoke to Lorn.

He had told the dragon Prince what he was going to do and what it would cost him. And then asked for something that would help with the back lash when it came. The answer was several preset jewel rings and pendants and the instruction that Lorn wanted them back. He couldn't use the jewels except for the shields. Hopefully that would be enough.

With the shields in place he poured the blood from three viles. One for those tainted by each of the bitches. Then the command was given to destroy.

* * *

The Hall, Kealeer

The wind screamed through the night. A howling murderous scream. Lightning flashed sending bolts into the ground and into trees. The dark ripples of power flowed.

Just as the dark gave way to the dawn the windows shattered and undulated black power filled the room in one burst. Jaenelle screamed to ride it.

And then it was gone. All the power… all of the wind and lightning… was gone with the first rays of light.

Lucivar sat quietly for a few moments. He tried to reached his brother… tried and fail. There was no hum from the black. HE let the tears fall now… his brother was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

For too long no one dared to speak… They couldn't speak as they hadn't been able to all night. Tears were coming down in silent stoves now in more eyes then not. And the ones that weren't crying were trying to be strong for those who were. Their tears would come later.

Jaenelle had begun to pace after Karla made it clear what she and the rest of the female black widows thought about Daemon doing something so … so … well male. And she the Queen should have known better when it was Daemon that was invold.

The high Lord however hadn't said a word after Karla's outburst. He had however been trying to reach his son… his mirror… through the abyss. And until the windows shattered he could feel him. Now only emptiness filled the space. His emotions were held so tightly he almost didn't hear Jaenelle mutter.

"He wouldn't have done anything that would risk himself. I know he wouldn't" She paused and looked almost pleading at the rest of the group. "He wouldn't."

Lucivar fought back the sobs as he had been doing all night. Marian had sat near him… and at times had nearly forced him to lay his head in her lap. She was trying to comfort him but she could understand that as much as he loved her… her scent… not from her exactly but that which marked her as a purple dusk hearth witch… was nearly enough for him to kill her. The fact that he knew on some level that this was his wife by his choice… and Daemon's… had kept him from doing just that. It was something he would get past. He had to.

Sniffling yet again he got his mind working enough to remember the letter's that his brother had trusted to him. He shouldn't been doing craft when he vanished them after Daemon had left but he had been so preoccupied at what his brother wasn't saying that he did it out of habit. Now he was stuck with no other choice but to call them in and face the disapproving looks of the healers, the coven and his father.

"Lucivar should you be…" Marian looked down at the papers in his hand."

"It's important sweetheart." That was said through clenched teeth. He just hoped she mistook it from the fact that she caught him and not that fact that it was her.

Lovingly she petted down his hair.

She wasn't doing anything that would arouse him. Nothing that would do anything but calm and sooth. And for that he was forever thankful. And made him remember that this was his wife and not some mousy little bitch that truly deserved his anger. "Cat, Father?" he waited till he had both of their attentions before adding, "Daemon asked me to give these to you."

Letters from Daemon usually amounted to pages of shit that spoke of nothing before getting to the point. Especially when written to him… his brother … who didn't care to read. He knew how but he didn't like it. Then the letters to the High Lord were always direct to the point and full of details… Since he needed to hear those details. And of course letters of any kind to Jaenelle always made her blush because he would pour every ounce of sexual heat into the letter that she would ignore the words.

These however weren't typical letters. The one to the queen was just that. A consort explaining that he could no longer hold that position. He didn't apologies. Didn't explain why. Just in a matter of fact way… had written my contract was up a long time ago. It's time I gave you this back."

"His contract? Daemon didn't have a contract… at least not a written one." Jaenelle wailed.

And that set the mood for the High Lords, again simple written, "A warlord Prince is expendable. Thank you adding the conditions to the web so many years ago. I wouldn't have been able to do this otherwise." Cold swept through the room before it was leashed_. I made those conditions because I thought the queen would never order you to something that would amount to you being very much dead._ He thought it and directed it out on a spear thread into the darkness. He knew he wouldn't receive an answer.

Before Lucivar could read his Tersa stood in the doorway. She hadn't been there last night. In fact No one knew where she was all of yesterday. But now she stood looking a bit too… worried would have been natural… but she looked almost flustered. "You all sit here thinking you know things that are not certain. Why?"

Lucivar held out his hand to her, "Sweetheart, come sit down. Please?"

She glided over to him and perhaps for the first time he saw something in her that he hadn't seen before… And my the darkness help him… because for the time it took her to cross the room and sit next to him… she wasn't just the woman that gave birth to Daemon. But the Woman who Daemon had inherited half of what he was. Not just the temper but the skills as a black widow.

"Read. MY boy told you to read… so read."

MY boy. Daemon. A word that she always associated with him but today she was emphasizing MY boy. He nodded and very carefully opened the letter… and was glad that he did. The paper had been used as a frame for a web. It was confusing too say the least. Both Jaenelle and the High Lord were black widows… Yet he gave the web to him to read knowing that he couldn't read it. "Tersa?"

A smile formed on her face. "I cannot teach you to read that." Her eyes danced across the room. "No one in this room can."

Tersa, sweetheart. There are more black widows in this room then in most courts." Saetan muttered.

"Only the spiders can read these can of webs." Then she locked eyes with Jaenelle, "Not two legged spider can teach this."

That got him thinking. Daemon didn't want him to read the web but he did want him to take it somewhere. It hurt to be moved with help to get this far. It would hurt just as badly to be tucked back into his room. And Daemon knew that. "Tersa, how long should I wait till I take this to the little darlings?"

She patted his arm, "How long do you wait to find answers." Then she got up and disappeared from the room.

Saetan came over to look at the tiny web. Not so tiny once the paper was unfolded he corrected. Despite his training… despite the fact that he was Daemon's father… he could not see into the web… but he did feel the death webs and knew if he kept trying he would be destroyed along with the web. Sighing he locked eyes with his son. "I know your not well and if you have to wait I'll understand."

"You want me to go see the spiders." Not a question but a confirmation.

"A coach go take him to the landing web. I think Karla would be welcome there since she helped Daemon." The Queen added. Then she locked eyes with her first escort. "If you do anything… I mean anything… that have you less then you are right now… you will not be leaving this house until Hell freezes over and the sun starts shinning there as well. Do I make myself clear?"

Shit. Should he remind her moving would harm the delicate little web. The look in her eyes… the look n everyone's eyes told him that not going …right now… was not an option. "I promise not to do anything that would upset you while you in since a delicate state."

"Just remember that when you find your brother."

So he wasn't the only one who thought Daemon was on that island. Good that meant he could kick his ass before he dragged him home.

* * *

Arachna

The small golden spider's crawled over Daemon mangled body. Webs laid where flesh once was. They needed help to save the Lady's mate.

They knew if he had told her what it would do then she wouldn't have allowed him to come. Would have in fact insisted on coming here herself since she wouldn't have been harmed… or at least not like this.


	15. Chapter 15

The Hall

Saetan waited till his son and Karla were on the webs before he roared, "What do you mean when he finds his brother? The only thing left is….."

The queen raised a hand to silence him, "Do you really think that I would sit here and not look for answers about my… mate as the kindred so mildly put it? Do you? Cause let me assure you that I haven't." Now she crossed the room and made sure she had his full attention. "I don't know what they will find on that Island. I'm not even sure I want to know. However I know what condition Daemon's chalice is in and I'm the only one that can fix it. I know that Daemon… the idiot that he is, severed the link between his SELF and his body. And I know that someone is trying to heal that body despite the SELF not being linked. So don't you dare tell me that I don't know something High Lord. Don't you dare." The tears started to run down her cheeks once more. "I know what this cost Daemon. I know… if he lives that …" she couldn't say it… wouldn't say it because she had to hope will all that she was that she was wrong.

* * *

The Abyss

Daemon stared at the shards of glass and pondered what it once was. He was trapped here with his pile of mangled something and was unable to reach into the darkness where peace seemed to wait for him. He couldn't go back… but he didn't what he had turned away from.

Words jumbled here… where ever _here_ was. _. I made those conditions because I thought the queen would never order you to something that would amount to you being very much dead. _That wasn't right he wasn't dead… he was _here_.

"_Bastard_" such an ugly word but was that his name?

"Namesake." Another name.

"_You must come back_." So loving was that said. But he didn't know where he had to come back to.

* * *

The coach

Lucivar shifted and tried not to think about the burning in his stomach. "Do you know where we are going?" HE knew the island but he didn't know where on the island.

"Daemon has … a… um… dwelling there."

"He has a what?" that took him by surprise. "I knew he has a cottage or something close to one in Sceval but a dwelling in Arachna?"

"Mmm. Well he needed a place to rest while he was working on the web… so…" Karla shrugged. "It was practical."

"And I suppose that this dwelling had running water and a kitchen in it?"

"A cold box and a fire pit for cooking. And a bed perhaps a few books and a couch. Lucivar it…. You might find being there as homely as your eyrie."

"It's carved from…"

"A small cave. It wasn't carved from anything. Though Daemon did try to smooth out some of it."

Yes he could see his brother trying to smooth out rock. "And you know this because."

"I started going there 5 years after you came to Kealeer. I was nearly 11 then."

"I can do math Karla."

She gave him a bland look. The abruptly changed the subject. "How much do you know about Daemon as it pertains to his sleeping arrangements for the past 11 or so years?"

Daemon had a room at the Hall. Everyone knew… or knows that. But this wasn't some idle conversation. Not when she was pinning him with a stare. "I'm aware that he has had the same room for all of those 11 years. And I know Jaenelle slept next to him for most of that time."

Now she smiled, "Ah but who else shared a room with poor Daemon in those 11 long years till Witch was old enough for a consort?"

"I don't understand the question." And he didn't. Daemon wouldn't have taken a love. Hell the only person that his brother wanted was Witch. It had always been Witch.

"Let's see, Rose for starters. Then The red headed twins. Oh let's not forget…" A wicked smile bloomed on her face, "The rest of the 21 girls that Daemon rescued that night plus Jaenelle."

Mother night. He remembered Daemon muttering about lumps in the bed. Or not enough room but he… like the rest of the family thought he was grumpy from not yet letting his guard down to sleep. "Karla… Sweetheart Daemon wouldn't have…"

"Let young females sleep in his bed? Hmmm? Well the way Rose tells it and it was only told to me after I began to live at the Hall, by the way. The first night after the territory in Terreille was settled Daemon took one look at the group of wayward girls and marched them to his room and pointed to the bed. I suspect Jaenelle and him had a very restrained conversation after being held in that awful place that her bitch relatives had sent her…"

"A bit restrained? That first morning back Jaenelle look… no Witch looked ready to tear Daemon to shreds. And Daemon he wall grimly pleased about something."

"Ah yes. That first morning. Well let me tell you about the first night." She paused and waited till Lucivar raised one eyebrow. "All of the girls slept in his bed that night. And he said something along the lines of 'Since I wear the black it's my responsibility to keep you safe. Even if that means giving you a place to sleep that you feel safe.' It wasn't till later that he added, 'Just so we are clear, brothers don't bed sisters.'"

Yes Daemon would add that. Probably right around the time the Girls started to change from girls to young woman. "Karla I appreciate you telling me this … but why now?"

"Because when Daemon first brought me here he was so use to anyone in the room sleeping with him because he needed something warm and cuddly … that he didn't sleep that first night because I slept on the couch."

And she was coming to offer any thing that she could… including helping to heal whatever is left. "And my part is…"

"You get to be the cuddle thing that he needs."

* * *

The Abyss

Daemon sat with the glass shards between his legs. He didn't know what this was but if he could piece it together… Just a little then maybe… just maybe it would tell him. Then again did glass really talk? Just something else to ponder besides the eyes that were watching him from the shadows.


	16. Chapter 16

The Hall

Jaenelle stared out her window that over looked the garden… had been staring out at it now for over an hour.

Gabrielle sat in the sitting room chair watching her queen and her cousin and finally had had enough, "Lady."

Wiping yet another tear from her eyes Jaenelle raised her hand, "Please, don't call me that. I don't feel much like a lady right now."

"Very well." Gabrielle hissed, "Are you going to stand there till Lucivar and Karla find out something or are you going to make plans on what to do with your husband when he gets back here."

Now that got her to turn around, "You know very well that Daemon and I …" She stopped there and saw something fierce in her cousin's eyes.

"And if you don't plan on marrying him the second that he is returned to the Hall, I will kick your ass… before I have him removed and placed somewhere where he will be taken take of." As a member of the coven she didn't have the right to say this but as her cousin she very well did… and would.

She almost protested. Almost screamed that she can take care of Daemon right here. Almost snarled and gave a command that was much too close to something a bitch queen would say. Taking a deep breath she nearly wailed, "_HE_ gave back his ring, do you really think that he…"

"Darling you are carrying his child… and we both know why he gave you that back…" She paused and eased herself out of the chair. "Besides you're not going to ask him… you are however going to tell him when _he_ is going to stand before the priestess and says the vows." _And if he protests I'll give him a good whack upside the head_.

Now she snorted, "You don't tell Daemon … to be somewhere…" No Jaenelle didn't tell Daemon… Witch however… "One second thought that could work." Then the knowledge of what Daemon must have done to the body in order to separate from it came back… "Sister, I doubt ordering Daemon to stand… would do any good this time."

"No? Tell him you're carrying his daughter and _that_ will be enough to get him on his feet… well before the floor disappears anyhow…" Then she looked thoughtful, "Or you could tell him about his son. However I don't think it wise to mention both at first. After all we do want him to finish healing."

"His… and… his… I was only pregnant with one!" She knew what she was pregnant with the second that she had the baby placed into Lucivar for safe keeping. She knew and she knew it would be a son. Yes … to be fair she had prayed that she would have a daughter … but she didn't think she would having both on the same bloody day!

"And now you're not. Deal with it."

* * *

The Abyss

He had somehow managed to put enough of the glass together to have the steam put back together although it was terribly fragile.

"Would you like some help?"

It was a female voice that was more air then sound. Beautiful yet alien. "Yes? Please."

Her hair was dark. Coming closer he could make the raven color yet it wasn't hair but thousands of tiny feathers. Two tawny stripes blended into her bright golden eyes that were circled in deep sapphire. Her lips, a color that could only be blood red. She was wearing a plain gray dress that did nothing to show her body… but her hands… Lovely white cat's paws with even deadlier claws. Then he saw it… living fire that came around her back. No not fire he determined once she got closer but Wings that looked like fire. The shape was Eyrien but the color… Only the sun could hold that color. And her hooves peaked out from under the dress. Then he looked again at the face… the exotic face… and saw for the first time the tiny spiral horn.

"Who are you?" he wheezed out.

"Do you find me repulsive?" She didn't sound hurt but rather amused.

"Repulsive? Never. Lady you are exquisite." And it was truth he had never seen anyone look so lovely.

"My name is Ashlyn. I am the Daughter of Witch." _And your daughter_.

* * *

Arachna

"You're going to have to float."

Oh well that made sense. No craft. She had told him no bloody craft… and now she wanted him to float! "If I float I'll be using craft."

"If you don't float you will be very much dead." Karla snarled.

Yes well floating did seem like a very good idea then.

After several minutes of wandering through dense woods he asked, "Shouldn't there be spiders… or at least their webs around here?"

"Spiders? I'm not sure but their webs… almost defiantly."

"You don't think…" Daemon's spell was left unsaid.

"Oh don't be a jackass. I'm sure the little darlings needed the webbing for… some…thing… else." She stopped nearly having Lucivar float right into her. "Mother Night!"

"Karla, What?" then he saw it. A Giant web twice at tall as he was and made into a protective bubble around a cave entrance. "Daemon's cave?"

"Uh Huh."

"Wonderful. Any Idea how to get through it?"

"Huh … What… Oh get through it…right. "Ever so carefully she called out *Lady?*

The queen of the Arachan's answered, *Oh good you've come*

Well that didn't sound good. At least not when the web was around the one place that she needed to get to. And not when the Lady sounded… Pleased and puzzled at the same time. *Prince Yaslana is with me*

*yes, he will be needed too*

Oh well hell if they were expecting her then someone could have left a whole open in the damn web. *The web?*

*Pass through. Like recognizes Like.*

* * *

"We have to pass through it." Then she added dryly, "They were expecting us."

Passing through the web easy compared to this. Something was laid on Daemon's bed. Something that could not be living.

He could see the actual bones that were held together with spider silk. He could see what use to be muscle laying like torn bloody rags over some of the muscle. And he could see what was left of the organs.

If he was anything but an Eyrien Warlord prince he would have become sick. _IF_ he was anything other than Daemon's brother he wouldn't have believed that this body was still alive.

Karla was already over by the bed.

"It's bad." It was all he could think about saying… No that wasn't true he could think of several things to say… and all of them added up to his brother not being alive.

"Yes, its worst that I had imagined but there is enough to work with."

And that rocked him. Enough to work with. There nothing. A few bones, pieces of muscle… "Lady…"

"Oh, Lady, the prince had something for you. Also I would appreciate if a healer or two could be spared to look at a recent injury, It seems I won't be able to look after him and do what is needed here."

"Of course." Then to Lucivar, "What is it that you have for me?"

He didn't to think about what the spiders could do to him once they got the scent of blood so called in the web that Daemon had entrusted him with, "I think Daemon needed this read."

"Ah." She paused while she floated over to the web. Landing on Lucivar's arm she said pleasantly, "Such a good web. He learned well."

"You know what it says then?" hope… relief swell up in him.

"It is the more that is needed."

"Lucivar…" Karla snapped, "Bed… now."

He was not sleeping next to… he took a breath. Karla was pusing him. Daemon wanted him here… no needed him here. Whatever the reason he did not have choice in this matter. "Is the far side good enough so I won't bother the webs?"

"That's fine."

Knowing that the Lady to ask the spiders to look at the wound that was healing he stripped down and laid under the thin sheet. He could feel the webs in the bed. Healing webs. Calming and soothing webs. And one that was pulling him down. Just before it did he heard, "This is no good. Flesh won't heal right." A small pain like something biting him then nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

The Abyss

He didn't know how he got here… or for that matter where here was… but there was Daemon sitting on the black stone floor sitting next to a woman with… feathers?... for hair. Lucivar blinked several times before saying, "Sadi?"

Daemon didn't move but the woman did. "Prince Yaslana?" She sounded as puzzled as he looked then quickly blinked away any doubt that she had in her eyes. Slowly she started again, "You went and saw the spiders." Not a question but confirmation.

"Yes, Lady." Even before she had turned around he had known that she was a queen… and now looking at her… she could be no one else but Witch. But not Dreams made flesh. No this was another.

"Prince Sadi?" She waited till she had attention. "I will leave you in the hands of Prince Yaslana for now. I really must go see what my brother is doing. He really shouldn't be left alone for this long." Then to Lucivar, "Will you help him with his puzzle?" *Do not upset him.*

"Of course…" What else could he say? Just looking at her made him want to crawl over hot stones just to be with her. Even his connection to Jaenelle wasn't this … The need wasn't…

After she left he found his feet and head once again. "Who was she?" It was said more to himself but it was Daemon who answered.

"Lady Ashlyn." He looked up puzzled, "She says she is the daughter of Witch. Does that mean something to you?"

Jaenelle's daughter?! Mother night. No wonder he felt a connection to her. A connection as strong as blood. "Yes prince it means a lot to me." And why doesn't it to you? Then he came around and saw the puzzle was. _No. Sweet darkness. No._ Daemon's chalice was shattered. Not cracked. Not a few pieces missing but completely shattered.

Daemon shifted almost as if he was unsure about something, "Were you going to help?"

"I'll…" He took a deep breath. "Help." Though he had no idea how to put the pieces back together… or even if they could be put together.

* * *

Arachna

Karla glanced over at Lucivar. Something had changed in him… Something…

Then she gasped. His body was there but he was not. What she was looking at was nothing more than an empty shell. For a moment that lasted too long she sat there and stared. He hadn't been that hurt… then again did seeing his brother like this make him…

… No. Lucivar wouldn't.

… Would he?

"He will help the other." The Queen of Arachna spoke.

"He ?... "Forcing herself to breath she refused to believe anything else. After all if Lucivar truly did break his chalice and flee into the abyss The High Lord would truly kill him.

* * *

The Abyss

"Do you know what this will be?"

Lucivar looked hard at his brother. Too much of a small boy in his voice and not enough of the warlord prince that he knew. "A chalice."

"Ah." Daemon went back to sifting through the pile of glass shards looking for a piece that might go with the piece that he had in his hands. "A glass full of memories."

It was a murmur and one he didn't know if Daemon wanted an answer to. "Something like that."

"Mmmm. The lady said "A glass full of memories." Why would a glass hold memories? Makes no sense."

_Ah bastard. If you had some of your mind it would make perfect sense_. "It will once it's put together."

Daemon shrugged, "Got nothing better to do."

* * *

Two weeks later

The Abyss

Daemon slid the last piece of the chalice back into place. Several small slivers were still missing but it was the last piece that he had in front of him. The last piece that allowed him to remember most of his life. "What are you doing here Prick?" was said at the same time as another male voice calmly spoke, "I told Ashlyn that you didn't need her help."

Both Daemon and Lucivar scanned the bare circle for this unknown voice. Then finally locked their eyes on a spot where the mist was starting to open.

A tall very well toned man stepped out of the mist. His black hair was styled much like Daemon but his face… Reptile Scales were around the eyes while the eyes themselves were two black orbs much like Gefferory's. His ears had the delicate points of the Dae Al Mon while his teeth were very much those of a large cat's. The only other Identifying marks were his long black talons that he had for nails that came off of narrow boney fingers. Everything else was covered in a midnight blue Pants and matching jacket.

Lucivar didn't breath. His brother had always scared the shit out of him… but his son… and there was no mistaking this man as Daemon's son… Was death standing right before him. "Prince?"

"Oh come now Uncle are you really going to be so polite?"

"Uncle?" Daemon gasped. How could Lucivar be… the woman that he vaguely remembered, "Jaenelle is pregnant!?"

Well hell this was fun. Trying to be as calm as possible Lucivar started, "About three of four months now."

Three or four… MONTHS… "When the hell did that happen? And why wasn't I told!" to many pieces were still missing… To many doubts were still there. There was no denying that this was the son of his blood, but… "I'm good enough to bed but not good enough to raise a child. Is that it?" He got to his feet taking the fragile chalice with him. "I have done nothing but keep her and her friends safe… Nothing."

"Daemon."

His fingers tightened around the stem. " I should have died in that web."

"Daemon."

"I should have…" He threw the chalice intending to break it on the stone floor. Instead it just floated a hand span above it.

"Prince Sadi, Attend."

That voice. Not Lucivar who had been tring to say something to him… calling out his name. Not the son that he just met that was looking much to pale. But his daughter who he only vaguely remembered.

His lips curled in a silent snarl. "Lady."

"What part of do not upset papa did you not understand?"

"How was I suppose to know standing here would upset him?" He looked at his sister, "Did you find the rest?"

"Don't be draft. Of course I found the rest. And it's a good thing too. The last thing our mother needs right now is to deal with a Warlord Prince that is unstable."

"The last thing your mother needs right now is to have me in one piece."

Ashlyn took several small, very controlled steps till she was face to face with her father, "I will only say this once so you better listen. I fully intend to enjoy the company of my father for the next several thousand years. If you do anything to deprive me of that you will be trapped here with a pissed off Witch until I say otherwise. Is that clear enough for you?"

Shit. Dealing with Jaenelle when she was pissed was scary… but he knew that she would never harm him. Looking into Ashlyn's eyes… He couldn't be so sure. "Perfectly."

"Good in that case I'll fix the chalice." She called the chalice to her then folded her wings around it. Bright light erupted from the glass… glowing till it was hot enough to shape. "You really are a snarly over protective male." She muttered, "I'll try to remember that when the flesh is old enough to find a mate."

After several long moment Daemon finally relaxed. "There it's back to how it should be."

"lady , I "

Ashlyn waved her hand dismissively, "Think of it as a no snarling the first time that I do something to make your heart stop."

Mother night. And that got his brain working enough to ask, "How is it possible for you to be here if the flesh isn't born yet?"

"Do you really want an answer/' She asked so sweetly that it reminded him of Jaenelle to explain something that would have him pounding his head into a wall when she was done.

"Forget that I asked."

"Good. In that case. Prince Yaslana needs to be made a wear of a few things."

"What things would that be Lady?" Lucivar narrowed his gaze.

"Prince Sadi?"

Daemon looked puzzled then images flooded back to him. It was the reason that the bitch and her sister had been kept alive… but barely. "I'll show him."

"Thank you. Even I don't want to see everything that was planned by that bitch."

"Tsk. Such language."

Ashlyn grinned, "Sounding like a papa already." Then to Lucivar, "Uncle, With all due respect after you are done here… I do not wish to see you till the flesh is born."

"Understood Lady."

She gave both a kiss then went back into the Abyss.

"I do wish for another brother. Just so you know that. It isn't at all fair to be the only one to deal with her all the time."

Daemon Grinned. "You would do well to mention that to your mother." Daemon stopped for just a moment. "You didn't say what your name is?"

"I didn't think I had to." Then he too disappeared into the abyss.

"Your children are going to be a handful."

"Prick, I think that will be an understatement."

"We'll he's your mirror and Ashlyn is Jaenelle's… Yes I do think that will be an understatement."

My mirror. Daemon grinned. No he didn't need to give his name for he already had one.


	18. Chapter 18

The Abyss

"So what do you have to show me, before I can leave?"

Daemon looked sick but met his brother's stare, "You're not going to like it."

Ah, shit that couldn't be good. Not when his brother who was nearly unshakable looked sick. Not when the Sadist said something like "You're not going to like it." And not when Daemon's eye screamed find a way for me not to show you. "Prince, I already don't like it, so you might as well show me. Then we can figure out what to do."

With a snort Daemon tried to calm himself. "I already know what you're going to do, but I ask that you wait till I can join you."

"Done." Then the images started.

* * *

_Hayll, Terreille_

_Lucivar laid on the slab with his arms pulled from the joints. Blood no longer flowed from the wound that the bitch created. Slowly the door opened and She, the bitch queen, was there flanked with a half of dozen men._

_"Oh good you're awake." Lucivar didn't say anything but his eyes fixed on the men, "I think I'll have you moved to a room that is more comfortable. How would you like that?"_

*What am I seeing Bastard?*

*What she was planning.*

_In the time it took to ask a question he had missed both his answer and how they had gotten him to this bedroom. Blues and pinks incased the room. A extra large bed sat in the middle. A bed nearly as large as Daemon's but not. He was laid in the center of the bed. His own weight crushing his mangled wings._

_"Why don't we put your arms back, shall we?"_

He didn't understand why they would nearly rip his arms from his body then put them back… but he understood the pain that would be involved.

_"There. All better." Then she came and sat on the bed next to him. "Why don't I tell you what you are going to do to earn staying here?" The bitch didn't wait for an answer, "You're going to marry my sister."_

_"I'm already married." Lucivar growled both in this dreamscape and in the abyss_

_"Ah, yes. Well I'll give you a choice. I can draw up the papers to annul the marriage…or… " Her eyes took on some evil glint. "… we can invite her here."_

Again Lucivar pulled back. Hot rage now was boiling through his veins. "Daemon?"

"We prepared for this."

"You prepared for…" Lucivar growled.

Daemon sighed, "When you were tucked on my couch I told Marian that you were safe as long as you remained in the Hall. When you left she asked what she could do to help find you. She agreed if a post came to her that I would read it fist. Then the game would begin."

"Ah." He knew the type of games Daemon liked to play… and he shivered. "She would have been safe?" at the Hall was left unsaid.

"Double black shield and a layer of the Ebony all just beneath the flesh. And another spell that other men could touch her but wouldn't know where to …" He wouldn't tell Lucivar that he was going to let his wife be bedded by other men. No that wasn't true she would only look like she was after all the other men wouldn't be able to get around the shield nor the webs that would have been attached.

"You were going to use her as bait!"

"She would have led us to you and I wouldn't have been far behind. Besides you were the bait I just don't know for who." Then Daemon narrowed his eyes, "And don't think for one damn second that I've forgotten that the reason you got hurt was because you didn't listen to the one black widow that you should have."

Shit. Even if it took Daemon years to recover he wouldn't let go of the fact that he was fully allowed to dent his head or anything else that he choose to during the discussion that they still needed to have. "So, I'm guessing I would have summated to marring the bitch hearth witch. Why?"

"If you die who would run Ebon Rih till your heir was old enough?"

"Marian could run it but would probably have you or father do it till Daemonar wanted to. But I don't see…"

"Your wife could run things till your child was old enough. Providing that it was the right caste."

Legal wife. That didn't mean Marian. "Oh bloody hell."

"What the bitch didn't know was… even if Marian wasn't married to you, by your choice, Daemonar would inherit the territory. Only Daemonar unless you have a child that our family agrees would suite."

"You wouldn't have killed the child…"

"I haven't killed the child but that brings us to something else." Now Daemon looked uncomfortable.

"And that would be…?"

'I couldn't separate the spell to recognize just the children that you sired so I had to … all those killed in the storm if they were with child the child was given to someone who deserved it."

"What the hell does that mean? And in simple terms not Black widow."

"Marian is pregnant."

Marian is pregnant. "Marian… Is…SHE JUST HAD A BABY!"

"Yes… well I didn't know that Jaenelle was unable to use craft or I would have thought of something else."

Shit. That would be a raw spot till Jaenelle was able to tell Daemon why she didn't tell him the moment that she knew . "Ok fine _My_ wife is pregnant. What else do I need to know?" He would deal with the children later when he went and spoke to Marian and hope that she didn't want to kill him because of it.

"The tonic that you were given… how much did they give you?"

Not an idle question. Not when it was coming from a black widow rather than a healer. "Five glasses that I'm aware of… why?" Oh this could not be good. Not one bit.

Daemon shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Three would have made you… um… lose your seed for a month. More than that the effects could become permanent."

"You're telling me… me… if I make love to my wife it will result in a pregnancy regardless of we do to prevent it."

"Oh don't sound so hysterical. There is a way to reverse it but you're not going to like it and I have a feeling that your wife will like it a lot less."

He forced himself to calm down. Had to force himself to calm down. "What do I have to do. And it better not be mutilating myself."

"You'll have to purge it from your body. If I'm correct you'll only have a few days till the effect is well … won't be able to be fixed." Daemon finished lamely.

"Purge how."

"There are only two woman who could help you… they both wear the gray."

"Purge how?" Lucivar asked again.

"Either one that helps you will need to be shielded just under the skin but it will result in a pregnancy."

Ah bloody Hell, "You want me to have sex with either Surreal or Kala?!"

"It's more than that. They would give you what the body needs but you my dear would need to be in a dreamscape that only a black widow can create."

"There has to be…"

"Or you can just not make love to your wife unless she is ready to raise another little darling."

"Any Idea on how I'm going to explain this."

"A black widow who knows about that drug told you how to rid yourself from it. Father, Jaenelle and Karla will understand that. My suggestion to the other… well I don't think Karla would like her virgin night to … um… result in a pregnancy."

"You do not got to hang this over my head for the thousand or so years."

Daemon put his hand over his heart, "I promise I will not bring it up for the thousand or so years." Only the next time you don't listen to a black widow.

Lucivar gave his brother a sideways glance. "You sound like you really mean that." Then the mist opened up and he was gone.

* * *

Arachna

Lucivar stretched then yawned. Damn he was exhausted. Then the memories of what Daemon had told him sunk in. "Damn it!"

"Prince, either leash it or find somewhere to go."

Karla. Sweet Karla. "I need to go to the Hall. And you're coming with me."

"I am healing your brother… in case you have forgotten you brainless ass."

"The kindred can take better care of him. We need to go …. Now."

"Take a two week dip into the abyss and you wake like this?"

"Karla." He gave her a stare that the coven didn't argue with.

"Fine." She paused " Sisters would you mind taking care of the Prince until I return?"

"Not at all Lady."

She waited till she was in the coach and sitting next to Lucivar so that he could drive it. "Mind telling me what this is about."

"You're not going to like it?"

"Try me."

So he told her everything that he and Daemon had discussed then waited.

"If anyone other than Daemon was involved I would have told you that it was a dream. But since Daemon is involved… Except for Witch there is no one better at black widow craft."

"I know that Lady… or did right up until I met my nephew and Niece. And I'll tell you right now put all the black widows of the family together and you still wouldn't get as gifted as those two."

"Yes … well. We'll deal with them when the time comes. Right now however I think it's best to figure out what kind of Dreamscape that Daemon suggested and to get Surreal to agree to this."

"Tell her it's so Daemon doesn't fret. Then the whole first circle will agree to this."

"She's a cousin not coven."

"She's Daemon's second in command. And since she is currently running his territories she is bound to Witch."

"No choice then."

"None unless she wants Daemon who is somewhere in the abyss worrying about what I'm not doing that I should be."

"You can be a real prick sometimes."

"Darling you have no idea."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days... Hope you enjoy. Though I may have to rewrite some of this later.**

* * *

We need to get Surreal here now." Lucivar stormed into the Hall and nearly yelled at Beal.

Not fazed by the riled up eyrien Beal mildly replied "Lady Surreal is with the lady."

"Ah." Lucivar stopped short. One less thing to worry about. *Father?*

Saetan was already on his way to the main hall when Lucivar called to him on spear thread.*Lucivar?* concern flowed back.

*Need the Master of the guard and the Steward to meet me in the study bring the Lady.*

Well that couldn't be good. Not when the First Escort was more or less demanding the court to meet him somewhere. *Daemon?*

*I wish.* Lucivar paused then added, *I get to dent his head first just so the family is clear on that.* Then he snapped the link closed and drug Karla with him to wait.

Not Daemon… but to obvious that his mirror had a hand in whatever this was about. May the Darkness have mercy on them.

* * *

Saetan gave the door to Jaenelle's sitting room a token tap before entering. "Lady?"

Not witch-child. Not sweetheart. But a work that was either Court or a term that he was annoyed with her. And since she hadn't done anything to annoy anyone but her female cousins she asked, "What is the courts pleasure?"

"Your first escort would like a meeting."

"Daemon?" Hope filled her voice but misery filled her eyes.

"I don't think so. But I have impression that it's urgent."

"I see." Jaenelle turned to Surreal, "Since your Daemon's second in command I think you should join us."

"Sounds wonderful. I think I'll have my knives ready just in case."

"Has Lucivar done something to annoy you?" Jaenelle asked so sweetly.

"Not yet. But he is Eyrien. So I'll give him about a minute till he does."

"Oh my."

Saetan stood there quietly as the girls talked. It was the first time in two weeks that Jaenelle had actually sounded calm and happy about something. He would thank Surreal latter for that.

* * *

Karla took a seat on the long couch in the study then watch Lucivar pace. "You're going to wear a whole in that carpet."

And that forced him to stop. "Marian is going to kill me and you're worried about the damn carpet?"

"Darling Marian isn't going to kill you. If she did she would have three little beast to raise all by herself." Seeing the panic on his face she continued. "However she will beat you with a stick and expect you to remain still while she does. After all you do deserve this after sneaking off all by yourself when a very gifted black widow told you to stay in the Hall."

Shit. IF she wasn't willing to let that little tid bit go Daemon never would. "Tell me again why Daemon had to demand that you live under his care for the last six years?"

"So I can annoy you?"

"I thought so."

Mephis more or less glided into the room bringing the Master of the guards with him, "Explain to me why I wasn't invited to this little meeting?"

Lucivar shrugged, "Does it matter you're here now."

He might wear a jewel lesser then his brother's but he was older, "Just so you remember the family has not decided on what to do with you… yet."

"Oh" shit. Keeping in his brother's good graces sounded like a good idea at the moment. Then again once Daemon was healed … he would tear him apart and expect the family healers to put him together again just so the family could dent his head.

Karla laughed, "You must be very distracted or you would have come up with some blunt remark by now."

"Stuff it Karla."

"Tsk. Tsk. Such language."

Lucivar glared at her and had to remind himself she was the primary healer taking care of his brother. "When everything is back to normal…"

"We have a normal around here? Papa did you know that?"

He turned a bit too fast and nearly bumped in to Jaenelle. "Damn it Cat don't sneak up on me like that."

"You did ask for me to come here… So I did not _sneak_ up on you. Besides you're obviously feeling better so deal with it." Then in a more courtly tone she asked, "So why did you need to see me?"

HE took in the fact that Surreal was there and wanted to hide somewhere and hope this nightmare would be over. "You're not going to like it. Hell I don't like it… and I want you to be the one to explain this Marian."

Jaenelle made herself comfortable on the couch with Karla on one side of her and Surreal on the other. "Alright… I'll bite. What will I not like that I need to explain to your wife?"

Lucivar pinned Karla with a stare. HE was not going to tell her while Surreal was in the room, but perhaps another female could word it better.

"Oh fine I'll tell her." Karla huffed. "A very gifted black widow found something out about the brew Lucivar was forced to drink while in the bitches care."

A very gifted black widow was a term that the coven and the sisters used when referring to something Daemon did that couldn't be explained by anything else. Jaenelle's eyes lit up. "Daemon told you…"

"Ur… Um… Yes and no. I think he was told by someone else."

"Damn it Lucivar , besides myself there is no other Black widow that can even remotely understand half the stuff that Daemon knows."

Lucivar winced. "That's not exactly true." His eyes fell to her stomach, "Your child are terrifying."

"My children aren't even born yet!"

"Your right but that doesn't refute the fact they are … um… how do you say… _Gifted_."

"What does any of this have to do with Marian or the need to have the courts triangle here." Mephis hissed. True this was entertaining. More so since Daemon who was still missing … was in fact alive and well somewhere.

"I need to purge it from thy body." Now he locked eyes with his queen and hoped that as Witch she would understand.

"Purge…" Jaenelle questioned then Witch snapped, "Are you completely sure what you're saying?"

"Lady, I made the mistake of not listening to a black widow once… I will not repeat that warning."

"And did the black widow say who should help you with this purge…"

Lucivar swallowed hard, "A gray jeweled witch and only if she was double shielded by the black."

Jaenelle closed her eyes. She was sitting next to the only gray jeweled witches that Daemon would trust with this. She also knew Lucivar wouldn't be able to look at who ever helped him way without regretting it. With her eyes stilled closed she spoke just above a whisper, "Surreal, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Do what?" then she saw how uncomfortable Lucivar was. Saw how Jaenelle refused to look at anyone. "Oh mother night. Can't Marian…."

"Marian is with Child." Lucivar mumbled.

"Marian is what?" Now the room broke out in several people all speaking on top of each other.

"If you don't like it then I suggest You discuss this with the lady and Daemon since it was their spells that…"

"My spell? When the Hell did I give Marian a baby?"

"The moment you taught your consort how to move one from one person to another."

"Oh."

"Lady?" Saetan gave her a look that she better explain… soon.

"That's a family matter… not a court one."

"Very well. As soon as the court matter is solved we will have a long family discussion about what spell you taught my son the resulted in Lucivar's wife getting pregnant without her knowledge."

Jaenelle winced, "Sounds like fun.' Then to Lucivar she added, "When you see Daemon tell him that he has a big mouth."

"Done. Now what about…" his stomach turned.

"Surreal?"

"Just so we are clear Yaslana, Just because I'm going to help you with this does not mean it will happen a second time."

"Never thought that for a second."

"Good. Uncle Saetan the black shields if you would. I would like to get this over with as soon as possible.

* * *

Lucivar paced the confines of the room that Saetan had deemed appropriate for this so called purge. He did not want to do this but the thought of not being able to be with his wife without causing a child forced him to remain in the room.

Surreal stormed in the room, "When I asked for black shield I should have told your father over my skin."

"He…?"

"Over my muscles but under the skin. Damn things make me feel … Hell I don't even have a word to describe how I feel."

She was irritated and he felt sick… How in the name of hell was he going to do this? "Surreal…"

"Look sugar, You're not the first male that I bedded that needed help getting to the bad so don't waste your even think about apologizing to me." She sighed then continued, "Think of it as a battlefield and you better get the other side whole." And not kill me I the process.

A battlefield. Well this was one kind of fight be he didn't know what he was suppose to do to purge his body. "Maybe we should drink the cocktail that the High Lord prepared?"

"Sounds wonderful…" She looked at the two raven claw goblets, "What is it?"

"Hell if I know. I was told to drink it."

"When did you get so …"

'Tame?"

"Well no but we can call it that."

He handed her one of the goblets and took the other for himself. His last thought before draining the glass was Marian was going to kill him.

* * *

One moment he was standing in the bedroom trying not to think and the next… He wasn't focused on the gray swirling mist but the woman before him. Marian. She was wearing of his shirts and nothing else. Hunger swelled in him. As he kissed and suckled he wanted nothing more than her. As he sheathed her the vision changed….

The hearth witch bitch that he had been forced to bed laid beneath him. Anger poured out of him. IF she wanted to bed him… fine he would bed her but he would also show her… the bitch…why he wasn't used as a bed mate.

* * *

Surreal relaxed as his hands caressed her. Even started to let her guard down a little when he did nothing more then explore her body even though she could see in his eyes that he was somewhere else. But nothing could have prepared her for what happen next.

His hand gripped her hair as her head was pulled back exposing her throat. Phantom hands held her in place holding her so tightly that she would have bruises.

This was not Lucivar as she had come to know him. This was an enraged Warlord Prince and she was receiving every bit of his temper along with the part of that needed.

It wasn't until the first punch that she realized exactly what woman who forced a rutting warlord prince into bed felt like… and understood the fear that came with women who had been permanently disfigured by those males.

* * *

As his body gave up what was it need to his rage became blinding. It wasn't the bitch hearth witch that was bring pout the more vicious side of his temper but every witch that had tried to use him before. The more the need drove him the more his rage was directed to the witch beneath him. He wanted her throat… her blood. He wanted to feel her stop breathing… needing to know that she was dead by his own hands.

Just as he let go of his seed the body beneath him disappeared in a wisp of mist. And broke the last thread of hope of containing his anger.

* * *

She felt him let go and that same moment the phantom hands had disappeared giving her the chance to flee. And she almost did but it didn't seem right.

Yes Lucivar was truly out of his mind and was going for her throat in a way that if she wasn't shielded would have killed her. True he was trying to rip her apart but she was a skilled assassin and she had spend years training with him and her cousin on every possible way to dodge an attack… and so she did. In one quick movement she rolled from the bed and called in the meanest knife that she could.

* * *

The mist parted as Lucivar turned in slow prowl. He was seeking his prey the problem was that he now stood facing his brother.

Daemon stepped out from the mist. His bare chest revealing the toned muscles that he had spent years maintaining. His black hair slicked back and his pants … not the ones that he favored but one that he worked out in… ones that moved with him like a second skin and didn't limit motion. But Lucivar didn't see any of this he only saw another Warlord Prince… a rival that had to be eliminated.

With a lazy smile Daemon made a come here motion with his finger, "Come on, Prick let's play."

Lucivar let out an eyrien war cry and charged. No weapons just bare fist. He swung a movement that should have landed on Daemon's jaw just vanished through the mist. However Daemon short punch to his gut hit exactly where it should have.

"Gutter Whore." Lucivar hissed out.

" . You should know better by know that I don't play fair."

"I'm going to kill you." And he lunged at Daemon's throat.

* * *

Surreal skidded out of the way just as Lucivar lunged… only he wasn't lunging at her but someone that only he could see… And that someone was making the normally agile Eyrien stumble around the room knocking everything off of tables and run right into anything and everything that could be called furniture.

She winced as he ran into the wardrobe closet and began to take jagged breaths. Then she noticed the black liquid dripping from his skin. And the putrid smell coming from it. Whatever he was fighting was drawing out what was left of the poison.

* * *

"I'm… going…to…" Lucivar dropped to one knee. He couldn't lay a hand on this demon. He couldn't fight what he couldn't touch… yet something was draining him to the point of exhaustion.

Daemon took a step over to his brother, "Who is your seed meant for?"

He didn't understand. Pain started to swell up in him and it wasn't a question of who his seed was meant for but who his hearty belonged to. "Marian."

Kneeling in front of Lucivar Daemon spoke very calmly, "Do you mean that."

"Damn you, you son of a whoring bitch."

He let a smile form on his lips, "remember that."

One more fit of rage and he dove trying to take the rivil down and landed on his stomach on the cold stone floor. When he looked back he no longer saw his brother but the children of witch.

"Prince, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt."

And he screamed.

* * *

Surreal blinked once then got her head together. Lucivar was screaming from pain. His back was arching and he was to clearly being held down by something. And that something was turning into a battlefield.

*High Lord!* she called out panic flowing on the thread.

Saetan rushed into the room and froze. Surreal was covered in black splotches that would be bruises before long and scratches that were anything but accidental. Then there was Lucivar … "What?!"

"You're the black widow you tell me… or show me what I need to put my blade into."

*Karla.*

"I'm here High… Lord…" She paused and took in the condition of Surreal. Worse for wear but still willing to help the idiot that had been trying to rip her apart not moments before. "Surreal, I want you out of this room."

"Like hell…."

"no one that is with child needs to be around this putrid stuff."

"I'm not…"

Karla gave her a cold stare, "Would you like to bet me on that."

"Oh… shit." Surreal pointed her blade at Lucivar, "After he is stable, tell him I'm going to kick his eyrien ass."

"Fine. Now go."

Saetan waited till Surreal was out of the room. "Karla?"

"He's in a web… it feels ;like Daemon but not."

"It's darker." A shaky voice said from the door way. "Lucivar tried to tell me and I didn't…. It shouldn't be possible."

"Lady?' Saetan Hesitated, "Would you like to start at the beginning?"

"I can feel that bodies that will house my children but …I swear I didn't think it was possible."

"Oh hell since I can't do anything for Lucivar right now why don't we sit around and have a cup of tea while you tell us what you didn't think was possible."

And that blend of tartness snapped her out of her stupor, "They are the abyss." Her eyes took a faraway look like she was talking to someone then added, "He can't have anything for the pain."

"Jaenelle if he doesn't…"

"Karla, listen to me. The children are sure they can draw out the poison but if you give him anything…"

"They can't." Karla finished for her.

* * *

**R&R always helpful. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Had to move so no way to post this. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lucivar tried to get his footing. Tried to get his hands free of the phantom hands… and couldn't. His body raged with pain not just from the part of him that had been used but his skin and muscles that covered his entire body.

Daemon straddled him sitting more on his chest then anywhere. In a swan song coo he spoke. "Tell me their names Prince."

"I…" He looked into his brother's eyes and didn't see the cold of the Sadist… didn't see golden color of Daemon's eyes but saw empty black orbs. This was Daemon but not. A shadow… possibly. Then the rage built once again, "I'm going to kill you." And pain followed.

"I can do this all day Prick. My children are using their skill so that I can help you without making demands on my body." He gave his brother a cold stare. "Now do you want to start feeling better or do you want to lay here in pain?"

Lucivar arched his back. He could feel something inside him wanting out. Could feel tiny needles under his skin threatening to cut him open. Could feel the heat pouring off of his own body. "What names?" It was all he could ask.

_If_ he was flesh he could force this poison from his brother's body. _If_ Jaenelle wasn't with child she could hold him in the abyss without the pain of the physical body… _If_… there was too many if's and none of them was possible. He knew the pain Lucivar was in right now… in the abyss… was nothing like what his body was going through. He knew with all his heart when his brother was released from this place everything would be raw to the touch… more so where the poison was released from. Still they only had one shot of this, "The names of every bitch that has used you."

His breathing was becoming ragged. His wings burned. His lungs were on fire… but his body… mother night his body hurt. But this bastard wanted names. 1700 years worth of names. Damn him.

"Tell me their names Prince." Daemon's hands gripped Lucivar's shoulders. His snake's tooth biting down just hard enough for the flesh to remember that it was there.

A moment of clarity. This was important… Daemon …. A gifted black widow … wouldn't ask such a question unless it was important. For just a second the pain didn't matter and the names poured from his lips.

* * *

"Mother night, He's burning up." Karla knelt down beside Lucivar. The children were drawing out the poison that was what Jaenelle had said. Well damn her children… they were going to kill Lucivar. She didn't care how gifted they were. Didn't care if they were the abyss it's self … they were killing Lucivar. And Damn it she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"Karla?" The High Lord softly asked. As a black widow he could feel the strong webs around his son. He could feel the dreamscape that he had created yet it was changed somehow. And beneath it all he could just barely feel his son… not the one that was lying before him but the one that was somewhere healing… or should be healing. At least according to the healer that was before him.

"I feel the damn web High Lord and I will deal with the pain in the ass the next time I see him."

Even wearing the black Daemon wouldn't be able to be here if he was on the other side of the realm darling." He probed only because the healer and his eyrien son had only vaguely given Daemon's location by saying he's in Kealeer. The later added on the other side of the realm.

'I don't pretend to know what your son is capable of doing but I will tell you that just because something fells like one doesn't mean that isn't another.'

"Just part of the dreamscape?"

"Dreamscape… Abyss right now I don't know what the hell to call it but I know It's not all Prince Sadi's doing…. OR so help me I'll kill him." She started to say more but a pungent smell made her gasp for air. As she looked black down to find the source she saw that the clear sweat that had been beading up on Lucivar's skin was turning not red with blood but black like death.

* * *

Lucivar screamed. The more names he spoke the more the pain poured out of him. His breathing hitched and the throbbing of his skin was making thinking too hard. Yet he was an Eyrien warlord prince… He wore the ebon gray…. And he was not going to give up. His brother wanted names … the bastard wanted to know how many he had forced to whore for… and that was what he was going to give him….

Daemon glanced up from his work only a time or two. He didn't care how many names there were… didn't care … no that wasn't true. He did care and if any of the bitches had survived the purge just as soon as he was able he would find them and give them the death that they deserved… But right now he had to concentrate on the poison and drawing it out. He had seen Jaenelle do this a few times. Well no he hadn't he had saw the Jaenelle in the web do this a few times. But the way she had done it didn't apply to this, for there was no open wound and it had already spread like water into the body… no it couldn't be pulled out by cutting the flesh it had to be forced out of every pour, every muscle every ounce of flesh.

* * *

They weren't sure how much time had passed as Lucivar laid on the carpeted floor the dark putrid stuff pouring out of his body. But they were a wear of when his breathing went from course jagged breaths caused from the pain to ones that were much to light and much to force.

"He can't stand much more of this." Karla turned her head to face Jaenelle. "Are you going to let him die this way or are you going to let me do my job and give him something to help?"

"He won't die." She spoke just above whisper. He can't die. "Karla…" She stopped as Lucivar moaned out one word before his body sagged.

* * *

He came to the last names. Not names really but what names he had given to each of his captors.

"That's enough Prick."

He let his body relax against the hard stone floor. Let the nausea turn in his stomach. And wined out, 'I hurt."

"Uh Ah. And you're going to hurt worse when you wake."

"Bastard?"

Daemon slowly got his feet and closed his eyes. He wouldn't be able to help with what was next. "Shower, then bath soak till you're numb. And I want you tucked into my bed at least until you can find your feet. Do you understand me Prince."

Lucivar gave a barest of a nod.

"And tell Karla…nt… t… island." And he faded into the abyss.

"Daemon!" Lucivar screamed as the abyss faded and could feel all of his body.

* * *

Cold water ran off his back and someone was holding him upright. A male somebody. He could barely understand the voice let alone know whose voice it was.

"There you go puppy. That's it, easy breaths."

HE got his eyes working enough to get a look at the surroundings and the strong hand that was held around his waist and the ebon gray ring that resting on the finger. "Uncle?"

"Hmmm. You gave your Father a scare."

He felt a rag rub under his wing and the jab of pain from the movement. "Don't."

Andulvar stopped his hand, "Boyo either you're going to get all this crap off your skin before you get tucked into bed or you'll stick up the entire Hall. Your choice."

Stink? He couldn't smell anything other than soap and his uncle's strong scent. Mother night he was tired. "Hurts."

Peering around Lucivar's shoulder Andulvar tried to look at Lucivar's face to make sure he was talking to an adult warlord prince and not a half trained youth that still needed to be pampered. What he saw was a man so lost in pain that he was forcing himself to say even one word sentences. "Mother night. Why did you say the pain was this bad?"

Lucivar took a ragged breath, "Been through worse."

"Been through worse my ass. Come one we'll get you tucked in somewhere then we'll clean you off better…"

"Shower, bath soak then bed."

"Who said anything about a bath?"

"Daemon."

He arched his back at the name. His other nephew who according to Karla was currently in a deep healing sleep. Then again if he was truly in a healing sleep he wouldn't have been able to draw whatever this was out of his brother… now could he? "I see. And did the pain in the ass also tell you were to be tucked in at?"

If he had more strength he would start a pissing contest with his uncle… since no one… he didn't care who… had any right to criticize his brother not after what it had cost him. In a deep growl… or at least as deep as he could he hiss out, "My brother wants me tucked in his room."

"Did he give a reason?"

"A black widow doesn't need a reason." Or at least not one he would share willingly.

* * *

A short time later Lucivar was tucked into Daemon's bed. Warm and blissfully numb he was almost asleep when his eyes caught the gleam coming from the door that lead to Jaenelle's sitting room. It was such a little thing but right now it annoyed him. Ignoring the condition of his body or the need for sleep he flipped the covers off of him and was about to go investigate when Karla strode into the room.

'Take one step out of that bed and I will knock you on your ass."

He gave her a short glance debating if he would risk it or not then settled back into the bed. "Then you can go investigate what the sun is reflecting off the damn door."

Karla glanced at the door then sighed, "It's called a latch."

"A latch? Why the Hell would Daemon need a single latch on the door to the Queens sitting room?"

She shrugged then padded over to the door. "Lucivar… darling it's just a …." Just as she was about to finish her thought she clicked the latch closed and a black shield complete with a aurora shield intertwined and braided with death webs snapped round the room leaving only the door that lead into the hallway open.

Lucivar narrowed his eyes and steadied himself for a fight. Daemon had several places like this throughout Terrielle … all o them had been when he had been a slave. In a deep growl he spoke, "Still think it was just a latch… _Darling_?"


	21. Chapter 21

Saetan felt the snap of the black shield and rushed into the room. Daemon wasn't here so there was no reason… or at least a good one that the shield around his room would have gone up…. A shield that he had asked his son about several times in the last year… A shield that every time the damn thing snapped around the room he despised even more. "What in the name of hell…" He stopped when he got a good a look at Lucivar's eyes. His eyrien son was doing nothing that screamed a threat but doing nothing was far worse than doing something. "Prince?"

With a snap of his wrist Lucivar pointed his war blade at the door that lead to the Queen's sitting room. "You knew?"

Any movement would have an enraged eyrien warlord prince going for his throat. The fact that Karla had already decided that she was with Lucivar and wouldn't do a thing to help the situation made the room very, very dangerous. He could fight one but did he really have the strength for both? In a clam yet deceitful voice he said, "I knew. That didn't mean that I agreed with it."

"Where is she?" The words came out as a teeth clenched growl.

"She?"

"The gutter whore that forced My brother to need this shield."

Ah shit. If Lucivar was referring to their queen… No. Jaenelle would never do anything to… He took a good account of the fire in Lucivar's eyes and the Ice in Karla's. *Andulvar?*

*SaDiablo?*

*Get your ass in here. And prepare for a fight.* Saetan paused then quickly added, * Have one of the others get Jaenelle.*

* * *

"Papa… what?" then she screamed in shock as Lucivar lunged at her.

"You whoring Bitch!" he struggled with the phantom hands that were holding him "What did you do to my brother?!"

"Yes Lady what did you do to Prince Sadi?" Karla faced her long time friend and sister but it was anything but a pleasant conversation in her voice.

"What? I … I … "She took a good look at the fire in Lucivar's eyes and the ice that was dancing in Karla's."I didn't do anything to him!" except not tell him about his child.

"Liar!" Lucivar hissed.

Saetan was sweating with strain of keeping his son from tearing into their queen. "Lady perhaps if you explain the lock."

"Oh hell. Daemon placed it there the night that he …you… returned from Terrielle. Hell if I know why."

Slowly Lucivar relaxed. Just a bit. "Why is it still here?"

"You would have to ask him. It's not like he tells me anything that is useful." Jaenelle turned to Saetan, "Papa didn't you talk to Daemon about it. I swore that I did ask you."

"Yes I spoke to him. He spent the next three days in here with the shield if I remember correctly."

Lucivar's eyes danced between the Queen and her Papa. It was too clear. Or at least to him. Daemon needing the cottage that was off limits to everyone including the Queen. Especially the Queen. Daemon building this web to keep all other's out. Including the male black widow who just slightly wore a jewel less them him. Daemon who despite being the Consort never slept in the Lady's bed. These two knowingly or not was doing something to put his back up. These two who Queen and Stewart were forcing the Consort to perform regardless if he wanted to or not. "My brother is not coming back here. Regardless if I have to destroy the hall to see to it."

"Prince Yaslana." Andulvar now spoke. He had been watching this situation go from bad to… "Perhaps you would like to explain something to me."

The hate seethed from his narrowed eyes. "Explain what, Prince?"

Oh yes this was going well. "Explain to me what you think this shield is for?"

Oh well that was easy, "To keep the little bitch out." No that wasn't quite right. He was on the right track he could feel it but not exactly right. "Damn you to the bowls of hell let me go."

Saetan let the phantom hands go at the same time wrapped the Queen in a double black shield and placed one between her and the enraged warlord prince.

"Lucivar, what do you know." Andulvar held his nephews gaze. He wouldn't fight him… No that wasn't true if it came to defending his queen and destroying the threat he would. But he wanted to know _why_ before he did.

"Daemon had places like this when we were slaves. Always so the bitch couldn't reach him." He needed to move. Had to move. Damn his body for hurting while he did. It only added to his anger. "Of course no one ever knew he was a black widow so the shields were never directly linked to him." Lucivar paced around the room always a wear of the Queen and her pets always aware of Karla and her temper. He could feel the death webs. Could feel… He lurched to a stop. Wood and stone remembered or that was what black widows always said. "High Lord what does the wood tell you?" He knew what it was telling him. Even if Daemon hadn't been here in the last few weeks he could just feel the bitter cold contained in the furniture even if his brother did try to hide it.

"Lady?" He did not like this. If Lucivar was right then the queen had much to answer for. If Lucivar was wrong… no the look in Lucivar's eyes he was not wrong but the reason could be.

Jaenelle nodded barely, "I want to know."

Never in his life would he willingly go into another black widows private room and attempt to do this… and if he used the reasoning that this room also belonged to the queen and whatever was being hidden was a threat to her safety then he wasn't doing anything against his son. He still didn't like it. Slowly he called out the strong emotions… Pain not physical but emotional slammed into him. Grief. Longing. Fear… paralyzing fear nearly knocked him off his feet. He couldn't pull out the visions that should be there but the emotions…. Mother night… the emotions were heart retching. Daemon had been slowly bleeding from a heart wound without saying anything to anyone. Then the cold burning rage hit. He could pull out those visions. Jaenelle asking more or less for Daemon to come to her. From where he stood she did nothing wrong to cause that rage. The fire in Lucivar's eyes screamed he was missing something.

"Alright Prince what are we missing?" Saetan asked dryly.

Lucivar no longer saw his queen nor his sister he saw a bitch that would use clothing that hid nothing to get what she wanted. "If she would have come into my room dressed like that she wouldn't have survived the night."

"Oh mother night. Surreal picked that outfit out. She said that it would make his tongue hang out." It was just a harmless outfit and wore just for Daemon. Not that Daemon seen to care for it.

"Surreal?"

"Yes. Mother night Lucivar if Daemon didn't like the damn outfit he could have said something."

"You really don't know do you?" Pity filled his eyes. Not enough to trust but enough to consider that she really didn't know.

"How am I _supposed_ to know something if no one will tell me what that is? You won't talk about certain things and getting any answers from Daemon… Hell asking Kaelas to let me pull a tooth would be easier."

Shit. He was right about Daemon's thinking but wrong in thinking that Jaenelle knew what she was asking. And damn Surreal for helping to trigger those memories. Then again Daemon had been the one to see the Queen through her virgin night so he should have told her what would trigger … then again Daemon the idiot had been more concerned with everyone's safety and happiness and didn't bother most of the time to give himself two seconds to not be useful. "Direct questions that can't be answered with one or two words is best when dealing with him."

"Uh ha. And results in a moody warlord prince that refuses to speak. Unless you want me to get him drunk since he tends to talk … a lot then. Then of course nothing he says makes much sense at least not to me since no one wants to discuss the years before they knew me."

It had been mildly said but she had that look of a queen that wanted answers and didn't know the question to ask to get them. "Oh no. I will not discuss what Daemon went through. If he wanted you to know then he would have said something."

"fine. I respect that you will not talk of Daemon when he isn't here to defend himself." She took a more queenly tone. "so tell me what you went through."

"I'll tell you when you're old enough to hear it."

"Mother Night. I'm 17 and about to be a mother. I rule this territory even if by right I should be older. "

"When your 99 I'll tell you."

Jaenelle gaped at him. "Well puppy that argument might work with the lady but it won't work with me. And I will have that report."

Uncle. Master of the guard. Warlord prince that he didn't quite out rank. It didn't matter who he was talking to he couldn't think of one reason except he wanted to rip the man to pieces that he shouldn't give that report.

It was then that Marian too calmly entered the room. "Oh good you're all here."

"Sweetheart?" Lucivar eyes her suspiciously.

"Don't sweetheart me Yaslana. Don't you dare. I'm still trying to decide if I should kick your ass or just dent your head."

She couldn't do either but then again if it meant staying married he would let her. "Ah hell. What did I do?" it was mumbled under his breath so he didn't think she heard.

"You're male. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She gave him a sideways glance then turned to the queen. "Lady, there is something I would like for you to see."

"Of course." She eyes Marian then asked, "Court or family?"

"Family. But the court should be made aware of it I think."

"Ah. Well since my triangle is here…"

"It involves a member of your triangle."

"Mother night. Marian…" A piece of paper was thrust into Jaenelle's hands. It was Daemon's writing. "When did you…?"

"The day after the storm. I didn't think that… well it wasn't meant for anyone else to see it."

"And you're showing it to me because?"

"Because there is too much temper in this part of the Hall right now. And I think my idot brother may be right."

Jaenelle read the paper once and didn't understand. Then read it again. "oh bloody hell. Of course he would know."

"Know what?" three males said at almost the same time.

"It makes so much sense. And If I had been made aware of this …" She gave Lucivar a cold stare, "You wouldn't have been brought into this room."

"What did I do?"

The rut wasn't something that was discussed. Marian took care of Lucivar. Marian had always for the past 11 years took care of Lucivar. Now this time she couldn't. Just just because she was with child but because even mentioning what he would need would send him to the killing field without a second thought. Very, very calmly she asked, "Lucivar when was the last time you went into the rut?"

"What the bloody hell does that…" He stopped and look right at Marian. "I'm pissed off because of this room not because of the rut.'

"Lucivar, answer the question."

"Before Marian conceived… Oh." Almost a year a go. No that wasn't true. A deadly calm over took him then the venom filled his voice, "If I hadn't been drugged I would have by now."

"Exactly. That being the case I think while Karla goes back to Daemon and I suggest you Take Surreal with you…"

"Surreal…" Lucivar paused he needed to know if she was alright but didn't know how to ask.

Jaenelle raised an eyebrow, "Oh she's fine… wanting to ring your neck… but fine." Knowing that at least satisfied the warlord prince side of his nature she continued, "Since she not with child she can help with whatever you need Karla. In the mean time Lucivar is going to spend the next few days getting the nursery ready at his eyrie."

"At my… I already have a …" he took a good look at Marian, "The babies are going to need a place to sleep aren't they."

"Yes they are… and very soon I would like some answers on how they got to my tummy to start with."

Oh no. This is not my fault. You can blame this unexpected pregnancy on Daemon."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n : Sorry I haven't posted as quickly as I have in the past. but I hope you enjoy. Also Constructive criticism is always welcome but before you rip into me please read my profile. And any reviews that are derogatory or ill mannered I will delete. There is no call to belittle someone who does this for fun. Thank you **

* * *

Lucivar plopped down on the bed… his bed in his eyrie. Mother Night he was tired. Jaenelle had sent him here in hope he would work out either his temper or go into the rut and have something to do. He was doing neither. He was exhausted and he was going to sleep. He had time to get the nursery done… after all how much time did he really need? A bit of paint…. That he could use craft to do… some furniture that he was going to buy… screw trying to make it himself… and a rug…. Something else he was going to buy.

He hated that his family thought him a threat. Well… ok he was a threat especially now that he was putting together what he knew about Daemon and Jaenelle's relationship –vs- what their relationship should be at this point. And that was another thing… If Daemon really didn't trust their Queen wouldn't he have lashed out in some way by now?

Too much to think about and his body was screaming for sleep. Tomorrow he would figure it out. Yes tomorrow just after he took a long nap.

* * *

Karla took a long look at Surreal, "How is it that you didn't conceive when…"

"Look sugar, I will only discuss this once. The pain in the ass was more focused on beating the shit out of me then rutting. I'm just glad all that came from this is a few bruises and nothing more." Surreal stopped and gave Karla a cold stare, "And just so you know I do plan of nailing his balls to the wall the next time I see him and he's not expecting it."

Of course you are. She thought it but all she did was nod.

* * *

The woods that lead to Daemon's cave seemed different. And not different good either. There was power here. Not just from those that lived here but from others and she couldn't see anyone. "Surreal whatever you do keep your mouth shut."

Surreal nodded slightly. Being around kindred for the last several years she could feel them and they were all around her… yet they didn't have the feel of a large cat or a small dog… no they felt smaller. Yet it didn't feel like the spiders either. She shouldn't have came and the more that she pushed her way through the deep brush the more and more that came clear.

Karla stopped suddenly. The cave where Daemon body laid was now surrounded by shields… all braided and all laced with death webs. That fact that they were not welcome stood out. "Mother Night. Now what?"

*You were told not to come Lady.*

That sounded like a spider. An angry Spider that also happen to be a black widow. Shit. "My apology but I was not told."

*Kindred will take care of the Prince.*

*Of course you will. I Just want to offer my help.* And perhaps find out who put the shields up and why.

After a long moment of silence the voice answered, "You may enter. There is much you need to learn.*

What the hell?

Very carefully Karla slipped through the webs and into the cave then gasped. She had no thought that Daemon wasn't there but… "Sisters?"

*The butterfly use this from going from larva to butterfly.*

Yes well that made sense… not. "There are kindred butterflies?" Did Jaenelle know?

*There are kindred in many races.*

Well that explained a lot. Then again that would explain why a damn canary got it in it's little head that it would nest in her room in Glacia when canaries were not common in that part of the realm. Also explained why the damn thing was so picky about what it ate. "Thank you sister for the instruction. When this is all over I'll have a long chat with the bird in my residence."

*Of course.* The spider paused *there is nothing more that can be done at the moment. We will tech you craft.*

She knew her craft but then again it never hurt to learn from the best in the realm either. After all Jaenelle had been learning from them for several years now. "Thank you." Then to Surreal, "Would you go back to the Hall and …) Tell them what? That Daemon's body is wrapped in a cocoon of webs. Or maybe that the spiders were going to teach her black widow craft since they didn't have anything better to do. Oh and let's not forget that the death webs that now encase the cave.

"I'll tell them that I wasn't needed. Nothing more should need to be said."

Karla gave her friend a nod, "Thank you."

"Just make sure the pain in the ass gets better."

"Of course. After all Jaenelle will need help chasing the little darlings around once they find their feet."

* * *

Four days later

Lucivar yawned then looked around at his work. He had two rooms painted one blue and one pink. Of course if his darling wife didn't like the colors he would painting them a color that she did like… and wouldn't that be fun. Then again he lived to please and love to please her. The furniture and rug would be delivered later today but he had told the wood worker just to put them living room. Tassel would let them in and if they didn't like talking to a wolf or not he didn't care. If what he ordered wasn't here when he returned it would be their hides not his.

He took one last look around then keyed the lock for his little wolf friend. He had ready spent enough time here … and right now it was time that his brother didn't have.

* * *

Lucivar arrived on the official landing web and took a good look around. He would normally pull his wings colder to his body in a situation like this but knew if he tried pain from the still healing wings would follow. It was eerily quiet and the fact that he could feel too many set of eyes on him didn't help. The fact that not one of those eyes belonged to any one that wasn't kindred screamed for him to leave. In a clear voice and spoken just loud enough to be hear he said, "I come only to offer my help."

HE took one step and felt a twig crack under his boot. _If they wanted you dead you would be now _he thought to himself. Coming here with Karla hadn't unnerved him then again he hadn't felt tiny eyes watching him then either. Slow and steady steps took him back to the cave where his brother was … hopefully… still healing.

It was now he stopped. Karla was in there. He could feel her gray power yet it didn't fell like she was in the mitts of healing anything. Another step and he froze at the sight of the cocoon. "Karla?"

She poked her head up from the far side of the bed, "You're not supposed to be here you know."

I figured that. Yet the spiders hadn't done anything to prevent him from coming either. "What is…" he let his eyes lock onto the cocoon but let the question fade.

"Butterflies suggested a more unconventional approach. By the way did you know there were kindred butterflies and …"

"Darling, I do not need to know what other races of kindred there are. Unless they plan on teaching me techniques or their way of fighting or flying."

"You're such a male."

"My wife likes me that way." He responded in kind.

"Well since you're here you can help me with something."

Help? This could either be good and something to occupy his mind of… His skin crawled, "I'm not going to wind up with multi colored hair am I?"

"Tsk, Tsk. I don't even have the ingredients to do that spell… However…"

"Never mind. What so you want help with."

"You're not a black widow but you have a perverse way of explain things . So I'm going to read something and you explain it back to me."

Wonderful. At least it was nothing dangerous and nothing that could harm the delicate webs that his brother was wrapped in. "Oh fine." He came to the side of the bed and saw the scores of notes that she had laid about her. "What are you going to read to me?"

Her face lit up in a kind of your going to be in big trouble kind of way, "Daemon's notes."

Mother night he would be in trouble. Too bad he wanted to know what his brother had written as badly as she wanted to recreate the spells.


	23. Chapter 23

"Alright, exactly what notes are you going to read?"

Karla collected all the scattered papers and her eyes lit up in a terrifying sort of way, "How much about black widow craft do you know about?"

Shit. "Depends … Why?" Oh he knew how to detect a good deal of it. He knew how to defend himself against most of it … as long as the black widows of the family didn't decide to use it on him… but actually doing anything himself … he was not willing to learn. Oh no he was not.

Her lips bloomed into a fiercer grin, "Because you're going to help me regardless if you want to or not."

"And if I refuse?"

"You can explain to Daemon why you have pretty pink and blue hair."

Pink and blue? "Mother night. That's bribery."

"I know. What's your point?"

"It's a good bribe."

* * *

Hours later Lucivar was sure of two things… One his brother was clearly out of his mind and two Karla was never going to be able to do what Daemon had written down. "Is it possible that Daemon wrote this in attempt to hide something else?"

Karla stopped trying to reread the piece of parchment. "And what would he be trying to hide?"

Lucivar looked around the cave. Daemon had used craft to smooth several places yet left others untouched. "Where were those notes found?"

"In the nightstand… Why?"

"I know my brother well enough to know if he wanted something not found he wouldn't have left it where it could be found."

"So he wrote this for shits and giggles?'

"No. He wrote that incase his sister got bored and started looking around his things." Lucivar got up from the floor and started to inspect the smooth walls.

"Now what are looking for?" Karla got up and came over by his side.

"He has been coming here for how many years?"

"At least six but probably more than that. Why?"

"So he would know who he had to hide things from." He ran his hand over the wall. Cold stone. Then inspected the spot where Daemon hadn't "yet" smoothed away. His hand should have grazed the wall not went through it.

"Did you feel the illusion web?

"No. Which only means it's made with the black."

"And you didn't lose your hand so he didn't add a death web to it."

Just for a second his heart stopped. No if Daemon wanted that kind of protection he would have felt it… In fact for the last few years Daemon had made sure that he could feel and understand where those were. "It wasn't made for you to find this little hid away."

"How do you know that?"

Lucivar put his arm into the hole till he was up to his shoulder then pulled out something that felt mushy in his hand, "Because I don't think you like mushy unknown things in your hand." He pulled out what use to be some kind of fruit.

"Ooo yuck. Why would he …"

"Because… No female would wonder what he's hiding behind it." Lucivar tossed the rotted thing outside and washed off his hand before reaching back in the whole.

"What makes you think…" She stopped when he pulled out a thick leather book.

"I know my brother. And before you ask. I didn't know. But then again he wouldn't have a hide-a-way without having a good reason."

"It could have been a place to hide unwanted food."

Lucivar shrugged, "If you don't want to read…"

"Give me that."

He opened up the cover and grinned, "Jaenelle has been teaching him old tongue?"

"I think… why?"

"Because I think that's what this is wrote in." Or at least that what he thought it was written in.

"Oh mother night. Well at least his father can read it."

Lucivar went still, "You want the High Lord to read something without knowing what it says?"

"Don't be an ass. I want Daemon's father to read something that his son wrote and translate it so the family can decide on what to do about it."

"Yes that sounds so much better."

"Yes well that because I said it. Now what else is in there before you go and take it to your father?"

Lucivar gave her a bland annoyed look then pulled out six bore book. He could just feel a seventh but there was nothing that would make him pull that one out. Not after touching it had caused his skin to crawl and the instant feeling of becoming sick hit him… among the feeling that he wasn't to see that book. "Someone not me would have to get the last one."

"Why? Are you afraid ?"

"A smart man knows where not to trespass."

"Then I insist that you take those to be translated."

"You're dismissing me?"

"In a way yes. The kindred want to teach me some things and your maleness is getting in the way. Besides… I'm sure your wife misses you."

"Or wants to dent my head." He mumbled under his breath.

"And if she does you will stand there and let her do it. Because you love her and you deserve it."

"What about Daemon?"

Karla looked back at the cocoon. "It's up to him now. But I do think that if he doesn't show signs of improving here soon The Queen will come here and find out why."

* * *

Lucivar scrubbed his hands over his face. He had mixed emotions about giving up this little basket of trouble. If his brother truly wanted his books found he wouldn't have put them in a hid a way sight shielded by the black. Then again leaving them where they could be found could have just meant that he trusted his brother not to go searching for them. But why would he write it in a language that only two other people could read. Damn him. The very next time Daemon was well enough to have a long conversation about these book he would shake the damn answers out of him.

Storming into the study Lucivar Hissed, "You need to translate these."

Well one son was home. And by his temper spending time alone doing something for his wife hadn't help take the edge off. "What do I need to translate?"

Six large leather bound book appeared on the desk. "I think they're in old tongue."

"You think?" Saetan grabbed the first book and looked at the words and schooled his face to be as natural as he could. HE knew Lucivar didn't have the education that he should have. Knew beside what was taught in the hunting camps he really didn't have any education except what he learned on his own but he should have recognized at least some of the words. "This isn't old tongue."

"Then what the hell is it since I know it's not a common language."

Oh yes this was going to be fun. "Eyrien."

"Eyriens don't have a written language."

"Actually they do but it hasn't been taught in a long time. OR at least not in Terreille."

"Then how in the Hell did Daemon learn it?" And why hasn't any one taught me?

"Your brother spends a lot of time at the Keep. But I don't see why your uncle would have a problem with helping you translate this."

"If someone would have bothered teaching me …"

Saetan raised his hand to silence his son before he said something that would cause hurt feelings on both sides. "No one taught Daemon how to write in a language that should have been taught to you. But then again except for a very few no one still knows how to read the words let alone write them."

"So Daemon…"

"Wrote something would force you to learn something that he wanted you know."

"He could have said something."

"And the two of you would have tangled over something that you thought was useless information since you can't use it on the battlefield."

Which was true… and that was something he was not going to admit to. "Your point."

"My point is since you want to know what your brother wrote you can have your uncle and cousin help teach you to read it and if by some chance it's something I need to know about then you will tell me about it."

"So you're not going to read it?"

"Unless it's something that the Master of the Guard thinks the steward needs to know… then no. I am not going to read it till my son is here to explain why he wrote several book in Eyrien."

"That sounds like a pissy attitude."

"TO you yes. TO me it makes a world of sense. Now do you want me to find your uncle or are you going to find him yourself?"

"I'll find him after I see my wife."

"Wonderful. In that case you can take her up a tray to nibble on."

"She hasn't eaten yet?"

"Boyo she's carrying children that she was not prepared for so her temper is closer to…"

"Bitchy?"

"Hmmm yes. And I don't feel like having a bowl of soup poured over my head."

Meaning she already dumped a bowl over someone's head because they could keep theirs down and she couldn't. "Wonderful."

* * *

Marian was tucked in on the couch in their sitting room with Daemonar playing on the floor with a small puppy. "Sweetheart?"

"If you're bring food you're going to leave wearing it."

The tray was left just outside the door when he entered. "Do you know how to read Eyrien?"

"There's not many book available in the language but I can read enough to figure out most of what is written. Why?"

Taking the book to his uncle would be easier but spending time with his wife with the same book would be more pleasing… if Daemon didn't put any nasty surprises in the journals. "It appears my brother took up learning how to write in the language. You wouldn't be interested in helping me decipher some of it would you." The way her face lit up was a good enough answer.

"Only on the condition that you don't try to feed me."

"I didn't even think about it." And that also was warning enough if he wanted to remain in this room she wasn't going to let him fuss too much. He called in the first book and handed it to her and settled in beside her.

Her fingers lightly caressed the cover before turning to the first page. Her eyes scanned the words before deep blush covered her face then she snapped the book shut. "I think I'll read this when you're not in the room to discuss it."

"Why?" he looked at the book like it was about ready to grow fangs.

"Because your brother has an attention to detail." Then she placed the book beside herself but away from Lucivar and gave him the most innocent look.

"Perhaps Jaenelle would be interested in reading that when you're done."

"Oh I'm sure she would."

And that was enough confirmation on what kind of book that was. And it didn't tell him why Daemon would write it. So he called in a second book and handed it to her. "Just tell me what it is."

She nodded. Again her fingers danced on the cover before flipping open to the first page. After scanning the first few pages she handed it back to him. "I think your uncle would be better suited to help you read this."

"Marian?"

"I know about what you told me as it pertains to how you spent the years before me. But I don't think I should be the one to read this before you know everything that it says." She paused then kissed his cheek, "But if you want to talk about it after you read it I'll be here."

He didn't know what Daemon wrote and was sure he didn't want to know… but he knew it was about to make ever scar that he had bleed. Why would Daemon write something that would… Because he didn't expect his brother to ever read the words or know that they had been put to paper.


End file.
